Lo que faltaba
by Towanda-J
Summary: Darse cuenta de lo que es correcto nunca fue tan desconcertante. Harry enseguida se amolda a una descubierta verdad. ¿Y Hermione? Ella tendrá que aprender a dejar lo fácil. Post DH, no toma en cuenta el Epílogo.
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

De vuelta al fandom, después de bastante tiempo. Me agarró la nostalgia... así que me puse a escribir. Bueno, en realidad, ver la primera parte de DH tuvo bastante que ver con mi fanatismo renovado. Me regresó las ganas de leer fics y escribir. Así que me puse manos a la obra :)

Sobre esta historia: es corta y ya está toda escrita. No tiene en cuenta al Epílogo pero sí al séptimo libro. Tomé algunas de las cosas que Rowling dijo después de terminar el libro, pero no todas. Solamente las que me parecían que iban con los personajes. En fin, espero que les guste.

* * *

_Today the cloud it hangs  
over us and all is grey  
but someday one day__…_

Capítulo 1: El comienzo, o sobre un día muy gris

El día era muy gris. Y también el humor de Harry Potter. Debía haber imaginado que algo malo sucedería, porque apenas puso un pie fuera de la cama, una serie de desafortunados eventos se habían desatado sin pausa.

Primero, la dichosa lechuza con el Profeta. Ajena al elaborado desayuno que había preparado Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, el plumífero dejó caer el periódico sobre el cuenco de cereales, empapando a Harry y humedeciendo las tostadas. Nada que un hechizo limpiador no solucionara, pero aun así, Harry no pudo evitar un gruñido de fastidio.

Segundo, el tráfico en la Red Flu era tanto, que Harry apareció en la chimenea equivocada, a dos chimeneas de la que usualmente salía. Nada que un par de pasos rápidos no solucionara, pero aun así, Harry no pudo evitar un gruñido de fastidio, sobre todo al verse retrasado por la maroma de gente que se congregaba en el Atrio a esas horas.

Tercero, había olvidado su informe sobre _El Asunto de Alemania_, así que luego de soportar reprimendas de sus compañeros Aurors, tuvo que volver a viajar en la condenada Red Flu hasta Grimmauld Place, gruñendo con gran fastidio.

Sin embargo, estas nimiedades apenas eran la punta del iceberg de lo que prometía ser un día terrible.

Luego de varios incidentes, que incluyeron a un periodista amarillista con una maldición en las piernas, un incendio momentáneo en su propio escritorio y un almuerzo malogrado por un plato con demasiado condimento ("¡Pedí que sea exclusivamente _sin_ ajo!" "Lo siento, Señor Potter"), Harry por fin salió del encierro de su oficina en la Segunda Planta del Ministerio de la Magia, para dirigirse a Diagon Alley, donde habría una pequeña reunión en Sortilegios Weasley. No estaba seguro del motivo de la reunión, pero no le preocupaba el no saberlo. Sabía que no era ningún cumpleaños: el último había sido el suyo, hacía una semana, y el siguiente era el de Hermione, el 19 de Septiembre, así que descartó la idea de comprar un regalo improvisado para un agasajado desconocido.

Pensar en los cumpleaños le hizo acordarse de su amiga, con la que había quedado en ir juntos a la fiesta. O reunión. O lo que sea.

Con un pequeño montoncito de polvos Flu en su mano, retrocedió bruscamente intentando alejarse de la chimenea, chocando con un viejo malhumorado que enmudeció sus insultos al ver que el joven impertinente no era otro que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Harry estaba a punto de hacer alguna réplica mordaz cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Mirando por sobre el hombro del viejo, vio a Hermione saludándolo unos metros más atrás. Harry se hizo a un lado y llegó hasta donde estaba ella.

-¡Harry! Pensé que te habías olvidado...

-Me olvidé- contestó secamente él.

Hermione ignoró el hostil tono de voz, probablemente porque maniobraba con varias carpetas de grosor considerable.

Harry atajó una cuando se escapó de las colmadas manos de su amiga. Sin decir nada, le arrancó varias carpetas y se las puso bajo el brazo.

-Gracias- musitó Hermione, extrañada ante el evidente mal humor del joven.

-No sé por qué no se te ocurrió hacerles un hechizo para que entren en tu bolsillo- gruñó Harry.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, fastidiada. Se puso enfrente de Harry y lo miró fijamente, preguntando con los ojos el motivo de su mal humor.

Harry suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza. La ceja de Hermione subió un poco más. Harry sonrió, apenas un poquito, pero fue suficiente. Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de suspirar, y con un movimiento de la cabeza indicó las chimeneas. Harry asintió, y juntos emprendieron la marcha.

Este tipo de intercambios silenciosos eran lo que Ron Weasley llamaba el "idioma de mudos". Harry y Hermione lo practicaban desde hacía años, para descontento del pelirrojo, que nunca pudo aprender el silencioso lenguaje de miradas y gestos, así que ellos evitaban utilizarlo en su presencia.

Sortilegios Weasley estaba silenciosa, un contraste enorme con el bullicio que reinaba durante el día. Harry salió de la chimenea sofocado por las cenizas y el calor repentino de la tienda. Hermione se acercó a él para palmearle la espalda, pero Harry dejó de toser enseguida, gracias a un repentino manotazo en su hombro derecho.

-¡Harry, Hermione! ¿Cómo están?- Ron, aparecido desde las sombras del subsuelo, les sonreía cálidamente.

Al ver la mirada un tanto sombría de Harry, retiró la mano de su hombro.

-Ahora que no intentas matarme, mucho mejor- dijo sarcásticamente el joven.

Ron lo miró extrañado y sonriendo nerviosamente, una mirada hacia Hermione, que negó levemente con la cabeza, le indicó que ese no era un día bueno para Potter.

-¿A qué se debe la reunión?- inquirió Harry mientras los tres pasaban a la gran bodega debajo del local, donde usualmente hacían aparecer un par de sillas y convocaban cajones de cerveza de mantequilla o whisky de fuego.

George se abrió paso entre un par de cajas llenas de sombreros acéfalos.

-Ya lo verán, ya lo verán- dijo sonriendo, mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry y le daba un beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

Desde la muerte de Fred, George no era el mismo. Su hermano se había llevado algo de él con su muerte, y todo el mundo entendía el por qué: habían sido dos partes de un mismo todo.

Harry aun se sentía culpable por la muerte del Weasley y de tantos otros, a pesar que habían pasado cuatro años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Le había costado bastante tiempo asumir el control completo que ahora tenía sobre su vida y acostumbrarse a que ya no se cruzaría nunca más con gente tan querida. Durante esos terribles primeros meses, en los que la tristeza por las pérdidas era sólo comparable con la alegría por su libertad y la del mundo mágico, Harry se había refugiado en su relación con Ginny, retomada apenas un día después del triunfo sobre Voldemort, y en sus responsabilidades como padrino de Teddy, el hijo de Tonks y Lupin. Se sorprendía a diario pensando que el bebé ahora era un niño.

Hermione se adelantó para saludar a Luna y a Ginny, que aun vestía la ropa de entrenamiento de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada e inclinaron la cabeza en un respetuoso saludo, gesto que no se le escapó a Ron, quien, apretando los labios en una excelente imitación de Minerva McGonnagal, le dio un breve empujoncito a Harry hacia el frente. Harry se dio vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada. Ya había soportado bastante ese día, para que, por encima de todo, Ron hiciera gala de sus intolerables intentos de cupido. Y si él estaba haciendo de cupido, no era nada comparado con su madre. Sucedía que ellos nunca se habían resignado a aceptar que la relación entre Harry y Ginny estaba terminada inclusive mucho antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Desde hacía dos años Ron intentaba por cualquier medio que Harry y su hermana volvieran a estar juntos. Ellos, irritados, nunca le hacían caso. Pero el comportamiento de Ron no sólo sacaba de quicio a los implicados directos: a Hermione lo volvía loca. "¡Si sólo hubieras puesto ese empeño en mantener _nuestra_ relación a flote, tal vez ahora las cosas serían distintas!" solía gritar, azorada ante el descaro de su ex novio. Ron se ponía furioso cuando ella hacía tales reproches, y pronto una batalla de gritos y miradas surgía entre ambos. Si esto ocurría cuando estaban con más gente, los que se veían atrapados en medio del campo de batalla huían despavoridos. Sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo las peleas entre Ron y Hermione habían disminuido considerablemente, y eso era porque ahora el pelirrojo estaba ocupado con otra relación.

Harry saludó a Luna y luego tomó asiento. Luna saltó sobre los brazos de Ron, que la sujetó firmemente y le estampó un sonoro beso en la nariz. Como siempre que veía esas claras muestras de afecto entre sus amigos, Harry no pudo resistir el impulso de girar su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía verse afectada por la flamante relación de Ron con Luna. De hecho, admitió para sus adentros Harry, nunca se había mostrado más que feliz por ellos.

En esos momentos, se encontraba ocupada acomodando las carpetas que había traído desde el Ministerio en prolijo orden en su bolso; Harry notó que les había aplicado a algunas un encantamiento encogedor. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar cómo la había tratado antes. Iba a acercarse para pedirle disculpas, pero en eso llegaron Angelina Johnson, que salía con George, Lee Jordan con su novia de origen _muggle_ y Katie Bell.

Como hacía siglos que no veía a sus antiguos compañeros de Gryffindor, Harry pronto se vio enfrascado en una charla con ellos.

Luego de casi una hora, en la que Harry se negó rotundamente a hablar sobre _El Asunto de Alemania_ alegando que debía mantener en secreto los detalles, George carraspeó sonoramente por sobre la pequeña congregación. Cuando obtuvo la atención de todos, Ron fue a pararse a su lado. George le pasó un largo brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Bien, ahora que están aquí todos los que consideramos de gran importancia...

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Suéltalo ya, Weasley- rió Lee.

-Bueno, queríamos compartir con ustedes una gran noticia... El negocio se está expandiendo- George no paraba de sonreír, contagiando al resto-Y tenemos el agrado de informar...

-¡Deja esas formalidades!

-... ¡que Sortilegios Weasley ahora tiene la concesionaria en Zonko!- finalizó George.

Todos saltaron de sus lugares, atropellándose para saludar y felicitar a los hermanos.

Después de unos minutos de alboroto, Harry, de mejor humor, le pegó un puñetazo a Ron en el brazo.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh?- dijo, mientras bebía de su Whisky de Fuego.

Ron sonrió abochornado.

-Queríamos decírselo a todos juntos. Mamá y papá ya lo saben, Percy les contó- hizo una mueca.

-Es genial, Ron- dijo Hermione, radiante.

-Sí... Fred estaría... muy feliz, él siempre quiso...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Luna, atraída por el mutismo del trío, se acercó y abrazó a Ron por detrás. Ron sonrió y se dio vuelta. Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, pero no encontró nada alarmante en la expresión de su rostro.

Luego de otros varios minutos de charla y celebración, Harry bostezó abiertamente. El Whisky de Fuego lo había adormecido un poco.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme- les dijo a Ron, Luna y Hermione.

-¿Ya?- Ron parecía decepcionado-Pensábamos ir a comer algo al Caldero...

-Tengo que madrugar, Ron, lo siento. Ya sabes, con _El Asunto de Alemania_ he estado hasta las manos...- comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

-Tsk, sabes qué Harry, deberías hacer como yo y relajarte un poco. Estás trabajando demasiado, y aun eres demasiado joven- lo cortó Ron.

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y se dispuso a replicarle, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por Hermione.

-Yo también opino que se está esforzando demasiado, Ron, pero si es lo que le hace feliz...

-Ahí lo tienes, Harry, si _Hermione_ dice que estás trabajando demasiado, es porque es verdad- dijo rotundamente Ron.

Harry iba a hablar, pero antes de poder siquiera emitir una palabra, volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por Luna, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hermione y tú siempre han sido muy responsables. Hermione podría haber estado en Ravenclaw- dijo con su voz soñadora.

Irritado por no poder hablar, Harry se vació de un trago su vaso, ignorando la quemazón en la garganta.

-Sí, y si sigue así va a llegar a ser la tercera mujer Ministro. Su obsesivo amor por el trabajo fue uno de los motivos por los que le corté- comentó Ron tranquilamente.

-¡¿Perdona? ¡Fui yo quien dio por terminada nuestra relación, no tú!- exclamó Hermione indignada.

Todos guardaron silencio. Era sabido implícitamente que nunca debía mencionarse a alguno de los dos como provocador de la ruptura, porque entonces comenzaría una pelea interminable. Exactamente quién había terminado con el otro, era todavía un misterio para el grupo, aunque Harry tenía las ligeras sospechas de que, en realidad, había sido Hermione la que había terminado con Ron. Por supuesto, jamás decía una palabra, y sólo se limitaba a desaparecer entre el paisaje o contestar con objetivos y supuestamente indiferentes encogimientos de hombros cada vez que le preguntaban a él su opinión.

Ron rió falsamente y miró a Hermione con una expresión de desafío en el rostro. Harry y Luna intercambiaron una mirada, el primero de hastío y la segunda de expectativa. Sabían lo que se aproximaba. Por mutuo acuerdo, nunca intervenían en esas disputas. Luna a la larga se divertía, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Ron, pero Harry nunca consideró entretenidos los altercados entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡No empieces con esas! Hermione, por más que lo sigas negando...

Harry bufó y con un golpe de varita volvió a llenar su vaso. Se lo vació de un trago.

-¡Tú no querías terminar, decías que lo nuestro podía arreglarse! ¡Te negabas a ver la realidad!

-¡¿Qué realidad?- rugió Ron.

Todos los demás, acostumbrados a estos altercados, intentaban seguir con normalidad sus propias conversaciones. Al ver que el brazo de Ron temblaba, Luna creyó conveniente comenzar a intervenir.

-Ronald, sabemos bien que...

-¡No lo digas Luna!- la amenazó Hermione-¡Siempre te pones de su lado!

-¡Claro que siempre lo hace, es mi novia, es lo que hacen las novias!- para subrayar su punto, atrajo a Luna y la pegó contra sí.

Harry miraba alrededor intentando ignorar el dolor de oído. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Ginny. Levantó el vaso, que había vuelto a llenar, y mirándola, se lo tomó de un trago. Ginny se acercó, varita en mano, con claras intenciones de parar la absurda discusión y de parar a Harry, que ya comenzaba a ver borroso.

-¡Ahh, claro, no hace falta que digas nada más! ¡Ahora numerarás todo lo que _yo_ hice mal, ¿verdad?- el rostro de Hermione era del color de pelo de Ron.

-Por el _amor de Merlín_, ¿pueden callarse?- pidió Ginny.

Pero ni Ron ni Hermione escuchaban. Continuaron gritándose el uno al otro. Harry recordó vagamente una pelea que tuvieron en tercer año. No pudo evitar que una carcajada se le escapara.

-Si siempre estaban discutiendo… nunca iba a funcionar...- murmuró riéndose.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron de soslayo, extrañados ante la tambaleante postura corporal de su amigo, pero el comentario de Harry sólo sirvió para que reanudaran con mayor ferocidad la discusión. En el momento cumbre, cuando Hermione se estaba quedando ronca, y Harry y Luna sordos, Ginny, hastiada, alzó su varita.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó, y luego-_¡Silencius!_

Todo sucedió en meros segundos. Hermione, atenta, bloqueó el hechizo de Ginny con su propia varita. Ron ya había sacado también la suya, y creyendo que el hechizo de su hermana desviado por Hermione era dirigido hacia él, gritó otras palabras a la vez que desviaba el primer hechizo y se corría del medio.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Harry, con los reflejos adormecidos, también sacó su varita, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los tres hechizos, el silenciador de Ginny, los desviadores de Hermione y Ron y el desconocido de éste último, le dieron de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás por el impulso. Cayó contra un montón de cajas llenas de artilugios. Un objeto punzante se le clavó en la mano, y otro objeto estalló, prendiéndole fuego la túnica.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione, y fue la primera en llegar a su lado.

Apagó el fuego con un rápido movimiento de varita. Asustada, se inclinó sobre Harry, que apenas abría los ojos. El resto del grupo se acercó renuente.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Ron, anonadado.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los preocupados de Hermione. Sin saber por qué, sonrió.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Hermione se inclinó sobre él, palpando con temor la cabeza de su amigo, en busca de algún corte.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Frustrado, negó con la cabeza.

-Debe ser mi hechizo- dijo Ginny, antes de apuntarlo con la varita-_¡Finite Incantatem!_

Harry abrió la boca.

-...auch...- musitó.

Hermione, más alarmada que antes, lo ayudó a incorporarse. Harry se tambaleó, apoyándose sobre su amiga, que con gran esfuerzo sostuvo su peso.

-Esto es tu culpa- sentenció Ron, mirándola con reprobación.

Pero Hermione no le contestó, sólo lo miró con desagrado y luego se volvió hacia los demás.

-Me lo llevo a Grimmauld.

Los demás mostraron estar de acuerdo. Luna arregló el desastre provocado por la caída de Harry. George, riendo por la pelea, limpió el lugar con más movimientos de varita, ayudado por Angelina.

Hermione ayudó a su amigo a subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso, escoltada por Ron, Ginny y Luna.

-Si alguien viera al famoso Auror en estos momentos...- susurró Ron, riendo.

Harry emitió un gruñido bajo, que sólo Hermione pudo oír.

-Si sólo Hermione y tú no se comportaran como inmaduros...- fue la hosca respuesta de Ginny.

-Yo no creo que seas inmadura- le susurró Harry a Hermione al oído, para luego apretar más el agarre sobre los hombros de ella- Un poco temperamental, es cierto, pero...

Hermione rió y lo sacudió un poco. Llegaron a la chimenea. Luna tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu de un tarro que había sobre ésta, y lo lanzó al fuego. Hermione y Harry se pararon dentro.

-Lamento que la noche haya terminado así, Ron- dijo Harry, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Ron rió y le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, que Harry no pudo ver, porque en instantes ya viajaba a través de la red de chimeneas.

Salió tosiendo de entre medio de una nube de cenizas. La cocina de Grimmauld Place estaba lúgubre y sombría. Harry se tambaleó, y se sostuvo amarrándose a la mesa. Hermione ya estaba allí para sostenerlo.

- No debiste tomar tanto, Harry, sabes que tienes nula tolerancia. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Puedo revisarte.

Harry se dio vuelta, sonriendo como un idiota.

-Revísame todo lo que quieras, Hermione- dijo con una voz extraña.

Alarmada ante la expresión de Harry, Hermione retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qué te sucede?- inquirió con extrañeza.

Pero Harry no contestó. Le pareció absurdo hacerlo, cuando había otras maneras de demostrar lo que quería. Dando un inestable paso hacia el frente, sujetó a Hermione en un repentino movimiento, y, sintiéndose desfallecer, estampó sus labios contra los de su mejor amiga. El beso duró apenas segundos, y sólo Harry lo protagonizaba, porque Hermione, dura como una piedra, parecía haber sido alcanzada por un maleficio inmovilizador.

Harry se separó de ella, frustrado. Hermione lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, aterrada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Harry?- preguntó al fin ella, con voz temblorosa.

Por más que se esforzara, Harry no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que acababa de suceder…

* * *

El fragmento del principio es de una canción de Queen, "Someday one day". Preferí no traducirlo porque queda mejor así y porque no me gusta modificar el idioma de las fuentes originales en estos casos. Mis disculpas al que no sepa inglés.

Voy a actualizar cada cinco días, más o menos. Los próximos capítulos son más largos.

¡Dejen **Reviews**, por favor!

·Towanda·


	2. Capítulo 2: Perdiendo el control

_I'm having a hard __time;  
I'm walking a fine line, between hope and despair._

**Capítulo 2: Perdiendo el Control, o sobre seguir impulsos**

El silencio pesaba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Hermione se retorcía las manos, sin despegar la vista de Harry, hasta que el mutismo de éste le resultó insoportable. Gimió frustrada y desorientada. Harry, presa del pánico al ver que ella estaba a punto de marcharse, por fin encontró algo para decir.

-Yo... yo... simplemente... tuve un impulso- logró articular.

Hermione emitió un ruido extraño. Se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante, temblando. El contemplarla hacía que Harry se sintiera más mareado. Pensó vagamente si besarla de nuevo serviría para tranquilizarla, y luego se asustó por tal ocurrencia. _¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?_, le susurró esa voz de su subconsciente, parecida a la de su amiga.

-¡Un impulso!- exclamó ella al fin- ¡No puedo entender este descaro, Harry!

Él tragó saliva. Hacía mucho que no veía a Hermione tan fuera de sí. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sólo fue un beso- quiso restarle importancia.

-¡Sólo fue un beso!- Hermione imitó su tono de voz despreocupado-¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!

-Bueno, a mi me gustó- se justificó torpemente el joven- Si hubieras correspondido, tal vez...

-¿Cómo pretendes que...?- Harry estaba seguro que Hermione se desmayaría.

Alarmado, dio un paso hacia ella por si debía sostenerla. Hermione retrocedió hacia la chimenea, respirando agitadamente.

-Tomaste demasiado hoy- dijo, más para sí misma que para Harry- Eso, más el golpe...

Por algún motivo, parecía dolida. Harry quiso acercarse a consolarla, pero ella le apartó su brazo de un manotazo.

-¡Basta, Harry! ¿No te das cuenta que no sabes lo que haces?- Hermione tomó un puñado de polvos Flu de al lado de la chimenea, y luego de arrojarlos con fuerza innecesaria, se metió dentro y desapareció.

Harry se quedó petrificado por unos segundos. No acababa de comprender lo sucedido. Se dio vuelta, dispuesto a irse a dormir enseguida, y descubrió que Kreacher había estado observando todo desde la entrada de la cocina. El elfo lo miró con reprobación.

-El amo quiere a la sangre sucia, pero no sabe cómo comportarse con ella. El amo tampoco sabía qué hacer con la pelirroja traidora de la sangre.

Harry rió estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué dices, Kreacher?- preguntó, pasando por alto el comentario sobre la sangre de Hermione- Si yo sólo...

De repente, se dio cuenta de todo lo que acababa de ocasionar. Abrió la boca horrorizado, mirando a Kreacher.

-¡Pero qué hice! ¡Besé a Hermione!

-Kreacher cree que el amo bebió demasiado hoy.

Harry se dejó caer en una de las viejas sillas de la cocina. Su cabeza le latía, sentía un dolor punzante en la mano, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo normal pero maravilloso que era tener a Hermione entre los brazos. Ya la estaba extrañando.

Dándose cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos, gimió aterrado. Su cabeza se posó sobre la mesa.

-Mierda- susurró contra la fría madera- ¿Qué me pasa?

* * *

Harry nunca supo cómo llegó a su cama. Supuso que Kreacher lo había aparecido allí. Como la casa estaba rodeada de hechizos anti-aparición para intrusos, el elfo era el único capaz de usar esa habilidad.

Harry cerró los ojos apenas los abrió. Gimió cuando un agudo dolor de cabeza lo asaltó. Se sentía débil y mareado. Y por sobre todas las cosas, un gran temor comenzaba a asaltarlo, al recordar la escena de la noche anterior entre él y Hermione.

_¿Qué pensará de mí?_, se preguntó Harry adormecido. _Puedo apelar al Whisky de Fuego... ¡pero no quiero hacerlo! Lo que quiero es volver a bes..._

Harry se incorporó de un salto, lo que acentuó sus dolencias. Se estaba asustando. No era normal que tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos sobre su _mejor amiga_.

_Pero es tan hermosa, tan inteligente. Me encanta esa manera que tiene de mover la varita, sobre todo cuando..._

-¡NO!- aulló Harry, saltando de la cama y sacudiéndose como un perro.

Kreacher, atraído por el grito de su amo, apareció con un chasquido.

-¿Qué le sucede al joven amo?- masculló, mirando a Harry con los grandes ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada, Kreacher... tuve una pesadilla- murmuró Harry, tomando su varita de entre las sábanas.

Miró despreocupado el reloj de su mesita de luz y con un grito ahogado se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste, Kreacher?- preguntó fastidiado, mientras se desprendía de la olorosa túnica del día anterior.

-Kreacher quiso hacerlo, pero el amo no lo dejó.

Harry ignoró el dolor de sus miembros por el resto de la mañana. En el Ministerio, apenas pudo mantener la atención durante la reunión a la que tuvo que asistir como parte del operativo de _El Asunto de Alemania_. Sus pensamientos se veían invadidos por Hermione con una frecuencia alarmante. Para la hora del almuerzo, se preguntó con seriedad si no estaba bajo la influencia de una Pócima de Amor, porque francamente...

A media tarde, le llegó una carta de Ron, que quería saber cómo estaba. Harry no sabía si contarle sobre su extraño comportamiento, o sobre _El Incidente_, como había comenzado a llamar al beso entre él y Hermione. _Más bien al beso que forcé entre nosotros_, pensó Harry tristemente.

Hacia la hora de la salida, sus ansias de ver a Hermione se incrementaron, así como las ganas de encararla y preguntarle por qué no había correspondido a su beso... o por qué no se había molestado en saber como estaba su "resaca".

Usualmente, Harry y Hermione se iban al Londres _muggle_ a cenar o al teatro luego de sus horas de trabajo. Esto ocurría dos o tres veces por semana, pero hoy, Harry estaba dolorosamente seguro de que Hermione no aparecería para llevárselo a recorrer el centro de la cuidad.

El joven esperó pacientemente hasta bien pasada su hora normal de salida, pero la descontrolada cabellera de su amiga no asomó en ningún momento. Resignado, se fue a Grimmauld Place cabizbajo.

El día siguiente se repitió sin novedades. A menos que una novedad fuera que Harry no podía sacar de su cabeza a Hermione. Cometió varias torpezas en el trabajo, pero sus colegas aurors atribuyeron el extraño estado del joven al cansancio producido por las tribulaciones de _El Asunto de Alemania_.

Y así, luego de otro día nada memorable, Harry se encontraba echado en un sillón de Grimmauld Place, en la sala grande del piso inferior (había redecorado toda la casona apenas se había mudado, para hacerla un lugar habitable y menos horroroso y por supuesto, Hermione había dirigido la reforma). Con una cerveza de manteca colgando de la mano, Harry meditaba escuchando el lejano tintineo de los platos siendo lavados por Kreacher.

Sin éxito, había intentado analizar sus nuevos sentimientos por su mejor amiga. Esta repentina necesidad de verla, tocarla, o simplemente estar con ella. El hecho de que aun perduraba en su memoria, con perfecto detalle, la sensación de sus labios unidos. Harry se sentía condenado por algún extraño ser omnipresente. Tal vez debía hablarlo con alguien más. Cavilaba sobre si mencionarle a Ron algo de todo ese embrollo serviría de algo, cuando una voz proveniente de la cocina y que claramente no era la de Kreacher hizo que se levantara bruscamente, preguntándose dónde había dejado la varita.

_Idiota, eres un Auror, _El Asunto de Alemania_ todavía no está cerrado, ¡y andas sin varita! ¿Qué diría Hermione?_ Harry se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Hermione entrando desde la cocina. El sólo verla hizo que se quedara parado con la boca abierta y el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Parecía incómoda, por decir algo. Volvía a tener ese gesto angustiado que Harry reconoció como el que tenía post-_Incidente_ y parecía estar intentando recordar un discurso ensayado.

-Hola, Harry- comenzó, con voz aguda y poco firme- Lamento venir sin aviso, pero no me parecía correcto esperar más tiempo. Creo que debemos discutir lo que ocurrió.

Harry parpadeó, confundido.

-No sé si hay algo que discutir Hermione- respondió, intentando ignorar esa vocecita interior.

Hermione lo miró con frialdad.

-Claro que lo hay. Me besaste. De la nada. Soy tu mejor amiga. Hay factores en esa ecuación que no deben estar ahí, Harry- dijo, con un insufrible tono de sabelotodo.

Harry se mordió la lengua, evitando lanzarle un comentario sobre la importancia que él le daba a su ecuación. Hermione esperó que él dijera algo, tal vez unas disculpas, pero Harry estaba más entretenido comiéndosela con los ojos y pensando que dos días sin verla habían sido demasiados.

Hermione suspiró con hastío y comenzó a pasearse por la sala.

-Como sea, estuve investigando. Tu comportamiento en estos momentos confirma que lo de la otra noche no fue producto del golpe o el Whisky de Fuego. Así que le escribí a Ron pensando que tal vez el hechizo que utilizó en la pelea te había afectado. Le dije que estabas comportándote extraño. ¡No me mires así! Bueno, desgraciadamente, Ron no se acordaba bien qué había utilizado, pero cree que fue un Confundus, aunque el efecto de ese hechizo debería haber pasado ya, y los posibles comandos que haya dado Ron, más el resultado de recibir el resto de los hechizos sobre ti, bueno, todo eso, aun no podría explicar tu... manera de...- Hermione pareció perderse brevemente en su propio discurso-Comportarte como si hubieses tomado una Poción de Amor.

-Yo no tomé ninguna poción.

-Eso lo sé- lo interrumpió fríamente-Porque para que tenga este efecto, yo tendría que habértela dado, y está de sobra aclarar que no hice nunca una Poción de Amor.

Ambos permanecieron en incómodo silencio, hasta que Kreacher apareció llevando una bandeja con bebidas.

-¿Desea el amo tomar otra cerveza de manteca? ¿Desea la señorita beber algo? Kreacher puede preparar lo que se le ordene.

-No, muchas gracias Kreacher. Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, ¿no?- Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Harry.

Éste carraspeó, entendiendo al instante lo que su amiga quería.

-Si, Kreacher. Deja eso y... ve a la cama. No te molestes más. Y, ¿sabés qué? Puedes tomarte todo el fin de semana libre.

Hermione suavizó la expresión de su rostro. Harry le sonrió tentativamente, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto. Kreacher se retiró murmurando cosas sin sentido, y así los dos amigos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Estás muy linda hoy- empezó Harry; nuevamente se le había nublado el cerebro y no podía pensar claramente.

Hermione evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Sacó su varita, y se concentró en limpiar y ordenar la sala.

-Harry, tenemos que saber qué es lo que te afectó esa noche. Porque es desde entonces que te sientes así, ¿verdad?- preguntó dubitativa.

Harry se echó en el sillón, exhalando un largo suspiro.

-Si. No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza- fue la respuesta.

Nuevamente, Hermione evitaba que sus miradas se cruzaran. Comenzó a hablar sobre lo que sabía acerca de las consecuencias de recibir hechizos masivos, y luego de decirle a Harry que había descartado la posibilidad de que los hechizos que éste había recibido hubieran sido los causantes de tan peculiar estado, comenzó a interrogarlo sobre lo que había comido y bebido esa noche.

Harry no le prestaba mucha atención. En algún momento, Hermione se había sentado a su lado, en el espacioso sillón. Harry observaba fijamente un mechón de cabello castaño que caía sobre la mejilla de la joven, y que se movía cada vez que ella hablaba. Es decir, continuamente.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero cuando se percató, ya era demasiado tarde para retenerse. Harry tomó el mechón de cabello entre los dedos e, impulsándose con su mano libre, se levantó un poco del sillón, lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con Hermione. Ella lo miró brevemente, entrando en pánico, y cuando Harry inclinó su rostro, Hermione se levantó como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Basta! Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar- masculló, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

-Espera, ¡lo siento! No me doy cuenta de lo que hago- quiso justificarse Harry, levantándose también y mirando alrededor como perdido.

-¡Al menos intenta controlarte un poco!- la furia de Hermione aumentaba.

-Lo hago, pero estos impulsos son difíciles de ignorar. ¿Acaso piensas que me comporto así a propósito?- Harry se sentía vacío y enfadado, sin saber bien los motivos- ¡Yo no pedí sentirme así! ¡La _única_ razón por la que me lanzo sobre ti es porque estoy hechizado o algo!

Hermione se mordía el labio, mientras recogía su varita del sillón.

-Por supuesto. Lo entiendo perfectamente, Harry- su voz sonaba distante-Me ocuparé personalmente de encontrarte la cura.

Harry se sentía mareado.

-Pues apresúrate- le reprochó- Porque no puedo hacer nada razonable, sólo seguir impulsos. Me estoy volviendo loco. Y es doloroso ver cómo me rechazas.

Hermione, con aspecto dolido, abrió la boca, pero pareció pensarlo dos veces y la volvió a cerrar, saliendo sin decir nada más y dejando a Harry solo.

* * *

Harry apenas pegó un ojo durante casi toda la noche. Cuando por fin llevaba un buen rato dormido, cerca del alba, tuvo un sueño tan vívido sobre Hermione que se levantó jadeando, con la boca seca y temblando de frustración. Avergonzado de sí mismo, decidió que lo mejor sería empezar temprano su día, y luego de levantarse fue directo a la ducha.

Cuando bajó se encontró a Kreacher haciendo el desayuno. Decidió ayudarlo para distraerse y el resultado fue la larga mesa de la cocina cubierta de deliciosa comida. Apenado, Harry supo que nunca podría comérsela él sólo, por mucho que le ordenara al elfo acompañarlo.

Iluminado de improvisto, decidió invitarlo a Ron a desayunar. Metió su cabeza por entre las verdes llamas de la chimenea y puso a su amigo bajo aviso. El pelirrojo estaba sentado a la mesa en menos de cinco minutos. Luego de intercambiar breves saludos y noticias de los últimos días, un tranquilo silencio se cernió sobre ellos, hasta que Harry no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Has hablado con Hermione últimamente?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah, sí. Me preguntó qué hechizo utilicé cuando… ya sabes- soltó una risita.

-¿No te comentó nada?- inquirió Harry ansioso.

-No… le pregunté por qué quería saber y sólo me dijo que estaba preocupada por cómo te pudo haber afectado el golpe de varios hechizos a la vez. Le dije que se preocupaba demasiado; quiero decir, ¡eres un Auror! Pasaste el entrenamiento en tiempo récord, saliste vivo de _El Asunto de Alemania_, y eso fue hace menos de tres meses… por dios, venciste a Ya-Sabes-Quién.

-Voldemort.

-Como sea. Unos hechizos de morondanga no te harán nada- Ron parecía exasperado.

Harry, conmovido por la confianza ciega de Ron, decidió ser sincero con él. Tal vez eso ayudaría a aliviarlo.

-Lo cierto es que aparentemente sí me afectaron un poco- confesó un tanto abatido.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- balbuceó Ron.

Harry recorrió con la mirada la larga mesa, todavía abarrotada de largos platos, la sucia mesada de la cocina, que en esos momentos limpiaba Kreacher, y el techo gris de la antigua cocina. Por fin, cuando pensaba que no había nada más digno de ver, su mirada tropezó con la curiosa de Ron.

-Ron, estoy enamorado de Hermione- soltó Harry sin anestesia.

Ron lo miró anonadado; aparentemente había perdido la capacidad del habla. Luego estalló en una nerviosa carcajada.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿E-Es un ch-chiste, verdad?- preguntó, observando a Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

Al ver que Harry no desmentía nada, Ron borró la débil sonrisa de su rostro, y una mueca de horror ocupó su lugar. Harry creyó oportuno el momento para explicarlo todo.

-Mira, todo comenzó esa noche. No es que sean sentimientos _de verdad_. No lo son. Juro que no lo son, Ron- Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de Ron-Algo sucedió, y desde que me lanzaron esos hechizos-

-Nosotros no te lanzamos nada- saltó Ron a la defensiva.

-Bueno, da igual. Desde esa noche no soy el mismo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. ¡Intenté besarla! ¡Dos veces!- Harry sentía que debía confesar todo.

Ron parecía absolutamente incómodo y fastidiado. Harry vaciló cuando vio cómo se crispaban los músculos de su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- masculló, levantándose bruscamente del asiento y tirando la silla en el proceso.

Kreacher, al notar la tensión, se acercó enseguida, dispuesto a defender a su amo. Harry notó el movimiento de reojo.

-No hagas nada, Kreacher. Vete a descansar.

El elfo apretó los labios y desapareció del lugar. Harry volvió a concentrarse en Ron, cuya mirada llevaba un dejo de traición.

-No es que quisiera hacerlo- continuó rápidamente- Fueron impulsos. No puedo pensar claramente desde esa noche. Hermione está intentando encontrar la cura a lo que sea que me está pasando. Tu sabes, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás…- Harry se obligó a callar.

-Suena a como si hubieses bebido una Poción de Amor- comentó Ron sentándose nuevamente, un poco más tranquilo.

-No quiero nada con ella, Ron. En realidad sí. ¡No! Quiero decir… no en verdad. ¡Argh!- frustrado, Harry se revolvió el pelo.

Ron lo miraba un tanto divertido.

-Esto no le gustará nada a Ginny- comentó por fin, refunfuñando.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Harry extrañado-Ron, entre ella y yo ya no hay nada. ¿Cuándo te entrará en la cabeza? Además, Hermione es tan maravillosa…

Ron enarcó una ceja y decidió pasar por alto el comentario sobre Ginny.

-Sí, es maravillosa hasta que te das cuenta de que no se puede soportar a una persona que te manda qué hacer constantemente, que no valora tus logros y que no puede divertirse con cosas simples- dijo con tono sabiondo- En cambio Luna. Ella es… verdaderamente fuera de lo común. No le importa que no haya terminado Hogwarts como corresponde, no le importa acompañarme a ver los nuevos modelos de escobas o ayudarme a idear nuevos artículos para la tienda. No se encierra trabajando como una obsesa, dejando de lado a los demás.

Harry escuchaba en silencio, recordando el día en que se enteró que sus dos mejores amigos habían terminado su noviazgo. Hermione había sido la primera en acudir a él, muy triste pero extrañamente serena. Luego de escuchar su historia (en la que ella era la que terminaba la relación), Harry la había llevado al cine _muggle_ para distraerla. Cenaron juntos, evitando mencionar a Ron, hasta que ella estuvo lista para volver a tocar el tema. La acompañó a su casa; Hermione sollozaba de vez en cuando, temiendo por el futuro del trío más que lamentándose por lo que pudiera haber sido. Cuando volvió a Grimmauld, Ron lo estaba esperando. Harry los abasteció con bebidas, y pronto Ron le contaba su versión de los hechos (en la que él, de forma hombría, daba todo por terminado) mientras su amigo era todo oídos, sólo dando opiniones imparciales y objetivas. Ron y él se emborracharon y casi prendieron fuego la alfombra del salón. La ex pareja se evitó durante varios días, hasta que no pudieron seguir ignorando las reuniones en común. Luego de una charla en la que Harry estuvo presente a pedido de ambos, como mediador, las cosas volvieron paulatinamente a la normalidad. Y así regresaron a ser el trío de Hogwarts, y Harry no era la pata sobrante del trípode.

-… y podría seguir todo el día- Ron sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación-Como sea, hay que encontrarle una solución a este problema, Harry. Si piensas que Hermione es "tan maravillosa" es porque estás grave.

Rió con ganas, pero Harry sólo suspiró, deseando poder estar con su amiga a solas y explicarlo por qué _él_ sí pensaba que era maravillosa.

-Hermione me dijo que claramente esto no es obra de una Poción de Amor. Ella se está ocupando del asunto ahora. Con todo lo que tiene que hacer antes de su viaje a Viena. Es demasiado buena.

-Así es ella. No puede no aceptar un desafío. Aunque creo que lo hace sobre todo para que dejes de intentar comerle la boca- Ron rió entre dientes.

-Lograré que me quiera- juró Harry con voz grave.

Ron, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas declaraciones fuera de lo común, se metió un último bocado de jamón en la boca y se levantó dispuesto a irse hacia Diagon Alley.

-Claro que sí, Harry. Aunque supongo que ya te quiere lo suficiente- agregó, de improvisto pensativo.

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero Ron negó levemente con la cabeza, como despejando pensamientos indeseables, y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

-Gracias por el desayuno. Le preguntaré a George si tiene alguna idea de qué demonios te pudo haber pasado.

Y saludando vagamente con la mano, desapareció en medio de las altas llamas verdes.

Harry volvió a encontrarse solo, y pronto dejó divagar sus pensamientos. Con un vuelvo del corazón recordó que ése era uno de los pocos días libres de Hermione y que él no debía presentarse en el Ministerio hasta bien entrada la tarde.

No necesitando mayor coraje, tomó su abrigo, le avisó a Kreacher que no volvería a almorzar y salió disparado por la puerta del Número 12, perdiendo el control de sus pasos e impaciente por volver a encontrarse cara a cara con su querida mandona.

* * *

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews dejados el capítulo anterior :) No sean vagos y dejen para este también, por favor! :P

No es el mejor capítulo, pero necesario. Las cosas se ponen buenas en el siguiente. Con respecto a la historia en general, usé una de las viejas fórmulas (un accidente o algo similar provocan una epifanía en Harry). Más viejo que la humedad, pero bueno, quise experimentar con esa idea y darle mis toques.

La tercera parte va a venir en menos días, tres o cuatro. Tal vez cinco. Depende de la cantidad de reviews, jeje.

Me olvidaba. Nuevamente, el fragmento del principio es de un tema de Queen, "I can't live with you". Usé otro fragmento de ese tema en el último capítulo...

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!

·Towanda·


	3. Capítulo 3: Volviendo a la normalidad

_I've fallen in love__, __  
__I've fallen in love for the first time, __  
__and this time I know it's for real._

**Capítulo 3: Volviendo a la normalidad, o sobre un fortuito descubrimiento**

En menos tiempo del que esperaba, Harry se encontraba parado frente al departamento de Hermione, que ella había adquirido recientemente gracias a las ganancias extra de su último ascenso. Hermione estaba subiendo rápidamente de cargo y su voz ya había impuesto en el Ministerio un respeto absoluto. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Respirando profundo, tocó la puerta. Intentó alisarse el pelo mientras esperaba, pero no había caso: como siempre, se paraba en todas direcciones. Volvió a tocar, impaciente, y por unos momentos fantaseó con la idea de aparecerse dentro del departamento, pero luego recordó que estaba rodeado de hechizos anti-aparición, como su propia casa. Casi al instante recordó también el motivo por el que Hermione había colocado esa medida preventiva y un estremecimiento lo recorrió.

Había sido un mero accidente, casi gracioso, pero Ron y él todavía evitaban mencionar el asunto frente a su amiga en común. Poco después de adquirido el departamento, los dos amigos decidieron hacerle una visita sorpresa a Hermione, apareciendo una tarde de domingo en su nuevo hogar. Sólo que no habían calculado bien el lugar exacto donde aparecerse, y en vez de hacerlo en la pequeña cocina lo hicieron en el cuarto de la joven, que en esos momentos se estaba cambiando. Los gritos de furia de Hermione ("¡Acaso no tienen noción sobre lo que es la privacidad, idiotas!") habían atraído a vecinos preocupados, y las maldiciones que les había echado como castigo duraron varios días.

Volviendo al presente, Harry tocó nuevamente, sólo para ser recibido por el silencio del pasillo. Frustrado, se dio vuelta al oír pasos, encontrándose con Hermione, que parecía estar volviendo de hacer las compras: cargaba varias bolsas de supermercado.

-¿Harry?- preguntó con confusión y temor, pasando su mirada desde el cabello más que revuelto de su amigo, a la puerta cerrada, y finalmente posándola por unos instantes en el ramo de flores silvestres que éste traía-¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry sonrió y con torpeza le tendió el ramo, pero como Hermione ya tenía las manos ocupadas, volvió a bajarlo un tanto desilusionado.

-Sólo vine a... visitarte. Y traerte esto. Un pequeño gesto, eso es todo- Harry dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesta a ayudarla, pero Hermione retrocedió.

-Es... muy amable de tu parte. Nunca me habías dado flores. Claro, nunca estuviste bajo los efectos de...- Hermione se mordió el labio, censurándose a sí misma-¿Cómo entraste?

-El portero me reconoció y me dejó entrar- contestó Harry, tomando con más fuerza de la necesaria, pues su amiga se negaba a soltarlas, tres de las cinco bolsas.

-Claro, por supuesto- Hermione echó una mirada de reproche hacia la escalera y luego su atención volvió a centrarse en el ramo, que levitaba detrás de Harry.

-Baja eso de inmediato. Éste es un edificio _muggle_- lo reprendió, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo, evitando tocar a su amigo y entrando en su departamento como quien entra a un búnker.

Harry la siguió hasta la cocina, maniobrando con una mano que empezaba a dolerle las tres cargadas bolsas mientras con la otra, que llevaba la varita, hacía que el ramo que levitaba llegara intacto y permaneciera en el aire, a un palmo de la cara de Hermione. Ésta lo tomó con un suspiro de hastío que hizo que Harry pusiera una breve mueca de dolor y luego hizo aparecer un florero para depositarlo allí.

-Gracias, Harry- musitó Hermione contemplando las flores con algo parecido a la melancolía-Aprecio el gesto, de verdad, sean cuales sean las circunstancias...

Pero Harry ya estaba detrás de ella, intentando abrazarla por la cintura. Hermione se desligó de su amigo y lo empujó con delicadeza.

-No, Harry. No- Hermione suspiró, acomodó todo lo que había en las bolsas con un rápido y certero movimiento de la varita y salió de la cocina apresuradamente.

Harry la siguió enseguida, con el corazón bombeando rápidamente, dispuesto a hacerle ver que podrían pasar un buen rato juntos, pero se frenó de repente cuando notó el palpable cansancio en el rostro de Hermione.

Luego notó que la mesita ratonera en su living estaba abarrotada de libros. La mitad de éstos trataban sobre leyes relacionadas con los elfos europeos (Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas) y la otra mitad sobre posibles efectos inadecuados de hechizos y enfermedades y males ocasionales en magos.

Harry comprendió que Hermione se había tomado muy en serio la misión de encontrarle una cura. Y él no ayudaba en nada. Sintiéndose culpable, opacó por un momento sus deseos relacionados con ella y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones, sumido en silencio. Hermione se sentó frente a él, mirándolo preocupada y atenta.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- comenzó Harry, sintiéndose incómodo-No tienes por qué ayudarme, y aun así...

-Bueno, uno de los hechizos que rebotaron sobre ti era mío- lo cortó ella-Y anoche me pediste notoriamente que...

-Anoche no pensaba con claridad- interrumpió él esta vez-Tampoco te traté muy bien, y no mereces eso.

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder, cuando un leve golpeteo atrajo la atención de ambos. Mirando hacia su izquierda, la joven descubrió a una pequeña lechuza aleteando furiosamente contra la ventana cerrada. Enseguida se levantó a abrirle a Pig, que luego de entregar su mensaje se puso a molestar a Harry, zumbando alrededor de él. Hermione leyó la carta rápidamente para sí misma.

-Es de Ron. Dice que como es nuestro día libre y estamos sin hacer nada-Hermione tenía un breve tono de irritación en la voz-pasemos a saludarlo. Neville regresó de Sudamérica y quiere vernos.

-Genial- dijo Harry con poco entusiasmo, ya que tenía pensado invitar a Hermione a almorzar solos-Diles que estaremos por allí en unos minutos.

Hermione miró los libros, como dudando de qué hacer, pero en unos momentos ya estaba soltando a Pig con la respuesta atada a su pequeña pata.

* * *

Los minutos que siguieron fueron extremadamente incómodos para ambos. Harry no podía retener todos los impulsos que su adormecido cerebro tenía y Hermione tampoco podía escapar de su agarre defendiéndose con su varita, porque de lo contrario llamarían más la atención en Diagon Alley que de costumbre. Harry de por sí acaparaba muchas miradas y señas, siendo famoso desde siempre, pero cuando estaba en compañía de algunos de sus mejores amigos, que luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts eran ampliamente conocidos, el revuelto que producían en la vía pública mágica era incuestionable.

Murmurando advertencias sobre lo que se escribiría en la revista Corazón de Bruja si alguien los veía justo en el momento en que Harry intentaba sujetarle su mano o besarla, Hermione logró apaciguarlo un poco. Llegaron frente a Sortilegios Weasley; Hermione protestando por el hecho de no haber podido usar la Red Flu para aparecer directamente en la chimenea del local. Como era domingo, éste estaba colapsado, y de la chimenea no paraba de salir y entrar gente joven.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- los saludó Neville, que se encontraba refugiado en el sótano del local tomando una cerveza de manteca con Ron, mientras George y Verity, la empleada, atendían el negocio.

Como hacía varios meses que no veían a Neville, los saludos fueron muy efusivos. El joven había estado investigando nuevas especies de plantas carnívoras en la selva venezolana. Publicaba sus descubrimientos en una revista mensual sobre las propiedades de las menos conocidas plantas mágicas, y parecía muy satisfecho con su trabajo. De inmediato los amigos comenzaron a ponerse al día; la última carta que le habían escrito al ex Gryffindor había sido poco después del cumpleaños de Harry.

-Lamento no haber podido estar para tu cumpleaños, Harry- se disculpó Neville con sinceridad-Pero por lo menos estaré para el de Hermione.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a partir?- inquirió ésta, alejándose con disimulo de Harry, puesto que la mirada de éste sobre ella la ponía nerviosa.

Ron rió al notar esto, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-A principios de octubre, si todo marcha bien. Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás un poco raro.

Harry, que arrastraba su taburete sin dejar de observar a su amiga, despegó la mirada de Hermione con gran esfuerzo. Se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban: Hermione con aprehensión, Ron con un gesto de burla y Neville con extrañeza. El joven tragó saliva y sonrió con algo que quería parecer indiferencia, pero la mueca acentuó más la preocupación de Neville, las risas de Ron y el gesto hosco de Hermione.

-Harry no está bien- indicó ésta última como quien no quiere la cosa.

Neville esperó pacientemente a que alguien explicara, hasta que Ron soltó despreocupado:

-Se enamoró de Hermione.

-¡Ron!- la susodicha lo miró con enojo-¿Cómo te...? ¡Y sabes que no es así!

-Harry me dijo- Ron se encogió de hombros.

Neville parecía más confundido que nunca, pero estaba a punto de preguntar qué tenía de malo lo que le pasaba a Harry y de aclarar que él siempre había sabido que terminaría con Hermione, cuando fue interrumpido por el sujeto de la conversación.

-Es así, Hermione, te guste o no- Harry parecía ofuscado-Sabes que yo...

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, claramente sin desear escuchar los argumentos de su perseguidor.

-Perdón, ¿podría alguien explicarme lo que está sucediendo?- preguntó Neville en voz baja.

Así fue como prosiguieron a relatarle con cuidadosos detalles los eventos de la no muy lejana noche en la que la vida de Harry, como éste aclaró pomposamente, había dado un giro fortuito. Neville pareció encontrar todo muy gracioso, al igual que Ron, pero Hermione y Harry no podían sonreír, la primera abochornada por la ligereza con la que sus amigos hablaban del asunto ("¡Harry está muy grave y ustedes se ríen!") y el segundo irritado porque nadie comprendía que esto que le sucedía era _bueno_.

-Pero si Hermione no encontró nada sobre efectos de hechizos, ¿qué puede ser lo que haya causado que...?- Neville rió levemente.

-No lo sé, pero lo descubriré esta semana, y me ocuparé de que Harry se cure- aseguró Hermione, parándose de su asiento y caminando por el lugar como una leona enjaulada.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ron sorprendido ante el comportamiento irascible de ella-¡Es sólo un simple efecto secundario! ¡Ya pasará!

-¿Ya pasará?- Hermione parecía más alterada-¡Por supuesto que no! Y mientras, soy yo la tiene que soportarlo, pero claro, nadie pensó en eso, ¿verdad?

-Pero si no es tan grave...- musitó Neville, intercambiando miradas de temor con sus pares.

-¡Para mí lo es!- estalló Hermione, alzando las manos en el aire en gesto de hartazgo-¡Quiero tener de vuelta al Harry normal, al que no me mira así!- señaló a su amigo, que le sonrió levemente.

-Estás exagerando. Si fuera un desconocido, entendería tu reacción, pero es sólo Harry- intentó razonar Ron.

-Precisamente- murmuró Hermione, pasando una mano por su cansado rostro, pero nadie la escuchó.

Los tres amigos volvieron a sumergirse en una conversación sobre las posibles causas del estado del joven. Hermione permanecía callada, escuchando sin prestar demasiada atención.

-Tal vez el humo provocado por el fuego en tu túnica...- decía Ron, pensativo.

-El fuego fue extinto enseguida, no salió demasiado humo- aclaró Harry.

-¿Dónde caíste?- preguntó Neville, levantándose y yendo hacia donde Harry señalaba.

-Luna dijo que el efecto de los Gulping Plimpies puede provocar que- Ron se interrumpió de repente al oír el llamado de Neville.

Éste llegaba hacia ellos cargando una caja de artículos. Harry notó que estaba llena de enormes plumas de distintos colores. La punta de cada pluma parecía más afilada que lo normal, y Harry recordó de pronto una sensación punzante inmediatamente después de la caída.

-Ron, ¿qué son éstas?- preguntó Neville con apremio.

-Um, son sólo Plumas Deslumbrantes. No son peligrosas, se usan para...

Neville bufó incrédulo, leyendo las características del artículo de bromas, escritas sobre un pergamino pegado a la caja. Una leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-Harry, cuando te caíste, fue sobre estas cajas, ¿cierto?- cuestionó dirigiéndose al ensimismado Auror.

-Si... Neville, ¿qué...?

-Te pinchaste con una de estas plumas- Neville lo observaba atentamente.

-Sí, ahora que recuerdo...- Harry se miró la mano izquierda, donde todavía podía notarse un pequeño, casi imperceptible, pinchazo.

-No me dijiste nada sobre eso- Hermione se inclinó sobre él, tomando su mano y revisándola.

Harry aspiró sin poder evitarlo el distinguible perfume de su amiga.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabemos qué fue lo que causó este comportamiento en Harry- anunció Neville sonriente.

Miró a Ron, que parecía estar confundido, hasta que éste también sonrió emocionado.

-¡Pero claro!- exclamó con entusiasmo- ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!

-¿Me pueden explicar de qué hablan?- protestó Harry, lamentando el hecho de que Hermione se paraba y se alejaba de él nuevamente.

-Harry, las puntas de estas plumas fueron impregnadas con filtros hechos con la savia de coclearia, tármica o lingústico- explicó Neville.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, pero Hermione lanzó un grito ahogado.

-¡Claro!- exclamó triunfal.

-En realidad, usamos las tres al mismo tiempo –aclaró Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Como Harry seguía sin saber de qué hababan, Hermione chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a explicarle impaciente.

-Son plantas que estudiamos en Quinto Año, Harry. Se utilizan en filtros para confundir, ofuscar... producen exaltación e imprudencia. Afectan directamente al cerebro. No puedo creer que las utilicen, Ron- agregó Hermione, observándolo con reproche-Imagina la cantidad de situaciones adversas que...

-Bah, nunca pasó nada. Tenemos permiso del Ministerio para usarlas y el efecto dura sólo unas pocas horas. No entiendo por qué duró tanto en Harry- Ron lo miró con expresión sospechosa.

-Bueno, el efecto dura más o menos tiempo dependiendo del estado del sistema nervioso del afectado- aclaró Neville.

Ron rió burlonamente; Hermione sólo parecía más preocupada que antes.

-O tal vez simplemente el hecho de que Harry había ingerido bastante alcohol hizo que se alargara la reacción- continuó Neville pensativo, examinando una de las plumas.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos qué demonios me sucedió, ¿cómo hago para volver a la normalidad?- preguntó Harry bruscamente, con el cerebro un poco más despejado que antes.

-Yo puedo hacer una poción que contrarreste el efecto de las plantas- se ofreció Neville enseguida, aunque pareció pensárselo mejor casi de inmediato-No, que la haga Hermione: seguramente sólo te envenenaré, Harry.

Todos rieron, más relajados, y Hermione accedió enseguida a encargarse del antídoto. Harry le dedicó una galante sonrisa que provocó que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

* * *

Harry tuvo que ir al Ministerio a media tarde, a pesar de ser domingo. Hermione había prometido tener el antídoto para la noche. El afectado no sabía qué sentir con respecto a eso. Por un lado, a pesar de tener bastante entumecido el cerebro, Harry sabía que lo que sentía por su amiga era, al fin y al cabo, sólo producto de un Sortilegio Weasley. Por el otro (y cada vez le costaba más ignorar esto) se sentía tan bien, tan seguro mirando a Hermione de ese otro modo, que no deseaba que eso cambiara.

_Sólo la deseo a ella, ¿qué hay de malo?_, se preguntó el Auror mientras leía descuidadamente el último informe sobre _El Asunto de Alemania_. _Lo malo es que ella no te desea a ti_, respondió una vocecita molesta en el interior de su cabeza.

Harry se inclinó más sobre el informe y siguió trabajando calladamente hasta que dieron las nueve.

Se transportó rápidamente a Grimmauld Place, embargado por una extraña impaciencia. Hermione le había dejado el antídoto sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto con una nota.

_Harry:_

_Tómatelo todo de un trago. Los efectos deberían ser inmediatos. Te esperé un tiempo, pero me tuve que ir porque quedé en cenar con mis padres. Avísame si algo sale mal. Te veo mañana en el Ministerio._

_Hermione._

Un tanto molesto por la frialdad de la nota, Harry observó con recelo el pequeño frasquito que contenía un líquido azul claro. Lo tomó entre sus manos, examinándolo. En unos segundos, todo acabaría. Al destapar el frasquito, un leve aroma a vainilla llegó hasta él. Cerró los ojos, dudando un segundo, pero luego, ignorando el repentino impulso de lanzar lejos el antídoto, se lo tragó todo en un brusco movimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, algo había cambiado. Sonriendo y suspirando relajado, se percató que al pensar en Hermione ya no lo invadían extrañas ideas. Feliz por haber vuelto a la normalidad, se desveló leyendo el último número de _El mundo de la Escoba_, y en ningún momento la imagen de su amiga inundó su cabeza. Cuando finalmente se acostó, se permitió pensar en ella sólo un instante, recordando que se aproximaba su cumpleaños y que le compraría algo remarcable en agradecimiento por todas las molestias que se había tomado con ese asunto. Suspiró satisfecho consigo mismo. Todo volvía a la tranquila normalidad. Pero entonces, ¿qué era ese algo en su interior que hacía que se sintiera tan mal?

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Harry intentó hacerse creer que todo estaba perfectamente bien, como si su extraña condición nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Hermione parecía sumamente satisfecha con la recuperación de su amigo, aunque Harry la notaba un tanto ida; ella sólo decía que era el cansancio.

Durante la salida semanal él le había prestado más atención que de costumbre, casi de forma inconsciente, como queriendo demostrarse a sí mismo que ya no tenía unos alocados deseos de besarla. Por supuesto, no era así, pero al pensar tantas veces en semejante situación, Harry no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería besarla de verdad, con ella correspondiendo. Eran sólo hipotéticos pensamientos, claro. Sólo curiosidad. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Ignorando la frecuencia que tenían esos fragmentos de su imaginación, Harry se empeñaba más en cada salida en hacer sentir a gusto a Hermione, como queriendo compensar los deslices de su mente durante y después de su accidente. La llevó a recorrer prácticamente todas las librerías londinenses, a cenar a los mejores lugares (Hermione se negó a que pagara todo él) e inclusive consiguió excelentes ubicaciones para una ópera ("Un adelanto de tu cumpleaños", le dijo justificando las caras entradas). Como salir luego del trabajo era costumbre de ellos mucho antes de lo ocurrido en Sortilegios Weasley, Harry opinaba que esos gestos suyos no eran nada fuera de lo ordinario. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero pasaban los días, y con ellos crecía ese algo indefinido que ponía a Harry nervioso e infeliz. Descubrió que su malestar aumentaba después de cada salida con Hermione. Descubrió que siempre que recordaba el gracioso estado mental en el que se encontraba hacía sólo unas semanas, pensaba en cómo se sentía al creerse enamorado de Hermione. Lo correcto que era, a pesar de las circunstancias. Pero rápidamente bloqueaba esas cavilaciones, porque no eran nada de qué preocuparse.

Y así, en cada salida, Harry se dejó llevar por cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada discurso exasperante de su amiga. La notaba más relajada que antes y eso lo hacía feliz a él. Cualquier amigo se pondría feliz al notar aliviado a otro amigo. Nada de qué preocuparse. Pero Harry comenzaba a preocuparse.

Principalmente esto era porque ahora, sus recuerdos de los días de falso enamoramiento y de lo correcto de éste provocaban en él una extraña mezcla de deseo y remembranza, y así no pudo evitar comenzar a imaginar cómo sería tener a Hermione como pareja. Parecía un pensamiento lógico y racional, como lo era su amiga. Imaginaba inocentemente que si cada salida exitosa era una cita, una posible vida juntos sería más que llevadera. Imaginaba que la besaba y que ella correspondía, imaginaba que se despertaba y ella dormía a su lado. Entendía que eran compatibles, como lo eran a su modo Ron y Luna. Cada uno de estos pensamientos se tejía solo y se unía a los otros. Harry estaba más que preocupado.

Cuando una noche soñó con niños de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, se levantó jadeando, sintiendo que ese algo en su interior se retorcía dolorosamente.

Mucho más tarde ese mismo día, esperaba a Hermione en el Atrio para ir juntos a una cena en la Madriguera. Llegó cargada de carpetas, con el pelo enmarañado a punto de escapar de un improvisado agarre. Harry se acercó a ayudarla, como haría cualquier amigo. Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Y Harry entendió, y porque Harry entendió, dejó de preocuparse.

El pánico que estaba sintiendo desde que había bebido el antídoto desapareció. Le sonrió a Hermione, tomó todas las carpetas, les aplicó un hechizo para achicarlas. Todo era tan simple. Y él había estado tan ciego. Cuando ambos surgieron de la chimenea de La Madriguera, a Harry le temblaban levemente las manos, tal era el efecto de su descubrimiento.

Había comprendido, ya sin dudas o sin intentar evitarlo, que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Sólo esperaba que ella le correspondiera. Por algún extraño motivo, estaba casi seguro de que así era.

* * *

Se viene lo bueno, ahora que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que le pasa. El fragmento inicial es de Queen (sí, otra vez), de la ultra archi mega conocida canción, "I want to break free".

¡Muchas gracias a los que se molestaron en dejar un **review** el capítulo anterior! Y los que no se molestaron, tienen su oportunidad ahora ;) ¡Dejen sus opiniones!

Espero que esta humilde historia esté gustando. Tengo una buena noticia, estoy en proceso de escribir otra, de la cual me siento muy orgullosa ya. La voy a publicar cuando "Lo que faltaba" esté finalizada.

Eso es todo por hoy.

·Towanda·


	4. Capítulo 4: Intentos fallidos

_And I want you to know__, __  
__that my feelings are true, __  
__I really love you…__  
__You're my best friend._

**Capítulo 4: Intentos Fallidos, o sobre esa indómita sabelotodo**

-Estás muy callado, Harry- comentó Ron mientras le pegaba una patada a un gnomo, que huyó chillando por el campo de al lado.

Harry observó al gnomo y pensó vagamente que a Hermione no le haría ninguna gracia enterarse del trato que recibió. Sonriendo, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Ron observándolo curioso. A Harry se le ocurrió que desde que se había juntado con Luna, su amigo estaba más perspicaz con lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Estoy perfectamente, Ron- no era más que la verdad.

Ron parecía estar especulando sobre si seguir un poco más la charla cuando se acercó Luna caminando con el pequeño Teddy, que se escapó del agarre de ella y corrió hacia Harry. Éste lo atrapó y lo puso sobre sus hombros en un ágil movimiento.

-¡Heeey Teddy! ¿Qué pasó, te aburrías adentro?- preguntó Harry sonriéndole a su ahijado.

-¡No! La tía Mione no me dejaba comer más postre- Teddy se abrazó al cuello de Harry, casi ahogándolo.

Todos rieron. Teddy se distrajo revolviendo el pelo de Harry y cambiando el color del suyo (antes verde) por un negro azabache revuelto idéntico al de su padrino. Había heredado los poderes metamorfomagos de Tonks.

-En realidad, Molly tampoco lo dejó comer más postre, pero Hermione fue más estricta- le susurró Luna a Harry.

Los tres se quedaron entreteniendo al niño un buen rato, hasta que Andrómeda se lo llevó a su casa. Nuevamente solos, hablaron de temas más serios. De vez en cuando, Harry notaba, sin poder evitarlo, la manera en que las manos de Luna y Ron se rozaban, o las miradas que se dirigían el uno al otro, o la forma en la que Ron la atrajo hacia él cuando Luna comenzó a temblar de frío. Harry admitió para sí mismo que sentía una sana envidia de ellos y su relación. _Quizás_, pensó ilusionado, _podría tener lo mismo con Hermione... _

-¡Harry!- llamó Ron irritado-Te has quedado mirando fijo el suelo.

-Ah, lo siento- se disculpó Harry un tanto abochornado.

Sus amigos parecían extrañados ante el comportamiento del Auror. Intercambiaron una breve mirada. Harry sabía que vendría un precario interrogatorio sobre su bienestar general, y por unos momentos estuvo tentado de contarle su descubrimiento a la pareja. Estaba seguro de que podrían ayudarlo.

-¿Está todo bien, Harry?- comenzó Luna; su voz soñadora le quitaba seriedad a la pregunta.

Él suspiró, sabiendo que no habría escapatoria. Vaciló unos momentos, pero verdaderamente, no había ningún motivo para no sacar a la luz su hallazgo. Ron ahora estaba con Luna y ya no sentía nada más por Hermione excepto pura amistad. En cuanto a la rubia, Harry estaba seguro que podría ser provechosa: durante los últimos años ella y Hermione se habían vuelto más cercanas.

Así fue como Harry, cobrando valor, tomó aire y comenzó sus explicaciones. Sin saber bien por dónde debía empezar (podía remitir el principio a cuando él y Hermione tenían once años, lo que haría muy impráctica y larga la historia) optó por saltar a la conclusión a la que había llegado esas últimas horas.

-Creo... creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione- confesó Harry al fin, instantáneamente aliviado y más seguro que antes.

Ron se quedó de piedra, mirándolo con la boca abierta y con una extraña expresión en el rostro; parecía haber sido golpeado por una Bludger. Luna, en cambio, sonrió embelesada y suspiró sonoramente.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Harry? Es obvio que ella te corresponde- dijo, tan imperturbable como siempre.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pero, Harry, tomaste la poción que te preparó Hermione, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué sigues con los síntomas de las Plumas?- preguntó Ron bruscamente.

-No es nada de eso- se apresuró en aclarar Harry-Me di cuenta que esto que siento es de verdad. Tal vez lo sentía desde antes del accidente, no lo sé.

Ron bufó, cruzándose de brazos, aparentemente sin saber bien si creerle.

-No seas ridículo. Deben ser los síntomas regresando. Quiero decir, ¿por qué ahora? ¿De repente te levantaste hoy, y descubriste que la amas?

-Bueno, no fue tan literal, pero si, me sucedió algo parecido- respondió Harry comenzando a irritarse.

-Yo no tengo dudas sobre lo que dices, Harry- aclaró Luna con dignidad-Siempre supe que tú y Hermione eran más que indicados para formar una pareja.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Ron girándose hacia ella.

Luna ignoró el tono hosco de su novio y se dirigió sólo a Harry al hablar.

-Por empezar, sus nombres tienen las mismas iniciales- dijo con absoluta seriedad.

Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar reírse, a pesar de la repentina tensión que había surgido.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que seamos buenas candidatos para formar una pareja?- preguntó Harry, divertido e intrigado.

-Eso ya es señal de que se complementan, y de que están unidos incluso por...

-¡Bueno bueno!- Ron parecía volver a la irritación-Harry, es muy lindo todo, pero, ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? Creo que estás confundido, y que...

-¡Ron! ¡Entre Ginny y yo ya no pasa nada y nunca más volverá a pasar nada! Por dios, terminamos hace siglos.

-¡Eso lo sé! Pero siempre creí que tú y ella... estaban dándose un tiempo o algo así, que tal vez tenían otra posibilidad-Ron hablaba muy rápido, como avergonzado por sus palabras-Como Hermione y yo no funcionamos, aun tenía la esperanza de que...

Giró la cabeza, frustrado. Harry suspiró. Luna contemplaba pensativa el cielo estrellado.

-Claro, querías que Harry fuese oficialmente de la familia, y de alguna el noviazgo entre él y tu hermana podría compensar la desilusión de tu propia relación con Hermione. Una de las dos parejas, por lo menos, habría podido triunfar- dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar con atención una estrella en lo alto.

Ron la miró embelesado, Harry sorprendido. Finalmente, los dos amigos volvieron a cruzar miradas.

-Bueno, puede ser que sea más o menos como lo dijo Lunita- terminó admitiendo Ron, derrotado.

-Mira, Ron, te aseguro que con Ginny ya nada podrá pasar. Nunca. Quiero decir, la pasé muy bien con ella, fue... fue una persona muy importante para mí, pero ahora... - Harry se atragantó con sus propias palabras.

-Ahora te has dado cuenta de lo que es el amor- lo ayudó Luna sonriendo.

Harry enmudeció, echándole una rápida mirada a Ron, que parecía haber comido algo en mal estado.

-No sé cómo sucedió- intentó explicarse-Simplemente, me di cuenta de que... bueno, en realidad, todo comenzó cuando me golpeé en la tienda.

Ron y Luna lo escuchaban con curiosidad. Harry les contó los eventos que se sucedieron a partir de entonces, incluyendo sus salidas con Hermione y su creciente pánico al notar que la quería demasiado para seguir sosteniendo el título de amigo. Parecía que una vez comenzado, el proceso se hacía más fácil, y el joven se encontró hablando sin poder detenerse. Su voz ronca y su gran esfuerzo por poner en palabras lo que sentía ayudó a que Ron finalmente cayera en la cuenta de que Harry contaba una verdad que venía asomándose desde hacía tiempo.

Cuando Harry terminó, los tres guardaron un minuto de silencio. Desde la Madriguera llegaban gritos y risas, pero el resto del jardín permanecía imperturbable.

-¡Qué romántico!- exclamó Luna de repente, sobresaltando a los dos amigos-Harry, por una serie de casualidades, te has dado cuenta de quién es la mujer de tu vida. ¡Y ella ha estado siempre allí! La Fortuna te sonrió en cuestiones del amor.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- la contradijo Ron, sonriendo al fin-Y no hables así cariño, suenas como Trelawney.

Los tres rieron. Una suave brisa soplaba en esa noche de principios de Septiembre. Harry no estaba seguro si era por ese viento apaciguador, o por haber descubierto lo mejor acerca de su amiga (que podía amarla) pero se sentía irremediablemente feliz.

Ron alzó sus brazos y los dejó caer, con aspecto derrotado pero sonriendo.

-Siempre lo supe- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-Era sólo cuestión de tiempo... Tardaste lo tuyo.

Harry sonrió apenado.

-Lo sé. Nunca fui muy brillante en estas cosas.

-¡Ja! Ni yo- admitió Ron contemplando a Luna, que se abrazó a él-Pero tuve mucha, mucha suerte.

Luna sonrió y le dio un beso.

-¿Y ustedes creen que...?- se atrevió a preguntar el Auror.

Pero se interrumpió cuando notó el extraño movimiento que hacía Ron con el cuello, que Harry interpretó correctamente como "¡Cállate!". Se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione avanzar hacia ellos, cerrándose el abrigo con fuerza y llevando algo en la mano.

-¡Desaparecieron durante un montón de tiempo!- exclamó al llegar frente al trío-¿De qué hablaban?

-Del amor- contestó Luna parpadeando varias veces.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Se dio vuelta para mirar directamente a Harry, quien no despegaba la vista de ella.

-¡Toma, Harry! Vi esto adentro y pensé que tal vez estabas teniendo frío- le tendió lo que había traído; era su abrigo.

Harry sonrió y lo tomó, sin poder evitar cruzar una mirada de entusiasmo con Ron y Luna. El primero hizo una especie de tosco asentimiento con la cabeza y la segunda sólo suspiró largamente.

Hermione los contempló a los tres con gesto pensativo. Presintiendo que sobraba allí, se fue hacia adentro nuevamente, alegando que ya era hora de irse a su departamento. Harry la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó Ron con ansiedad.

La respuesta llegó clara y nítida como el agua.

-La amo, Ron- sonrió con entusiasmo-Y creo que es hora de demostrarle que, a pesar de que tardé siglos en darme cuenta... nunca es tarde.

* * *

Harry, rindiéndose al inculcado entrenamiento de Auror, trazó un plan. La primera fase consistía en explorar el terreno: seguiría saliendo con Hermione, prestando más atención a los gestos de ella, a sus reacciones a roces de manos y básicamente a cualquier cosa que ella hiciera que tuviese relación con él. Así se sentiría más seguro de lo que ya estaba, pues creía que en verdad había una alta posibilidad de que Hermione estuviese también enamorada. Luego de explorar el terreno y conseguir pruebas que confirmasen sus sospechas, Harry iría directo a la segunda fase, directo al grano: le confesaría a Hermione que estaba enamorado de ella. Ella aceptaría gustosa pasar al siguiente tramo de su relación, y allí terminaba su plan.

Ron lo aprobó de inmediato e inclusive opinó que la primera fase estaba de más, porque era _obvio hasta para los ciegos y los imbéciles redomados como Percy _que estaban destinados y que Hermione correspondía los sentimientos del joven ("¡Por dios, Harry, comparten un idioma privado de mudos! ¿Cuánta gente puede tener eso?")

Pero Harry aun tenía sus pequeñas y molestas dudas. Tal vez Hermione, una estupenda amiga, sólo se comportaba como tal. Si bien era cierto que le prestaba más atención a él que a otros amigos, o que pasaban más tiempo juntos, Harry a veces sentía que la debilidad de ella hacia su persona se debía a las carencias sentimentales que él había sufrido en el pasado. Luego, tan rápido como habían aparecido, esos pensamientos pesimistas se desvanecían cuando Hermione le dedicaba a Harry una sonrisa radiante o cuando lo abrazaba un segundo más que a Ron. Usualmente esos pormenores escapaban a la vista de Harry, pero ahora que prestaba intensa atención a cada movimiento de su amiga, se daba cuenta que en verdad existía una casi imperceptible diferencia. A veces dudaba en si la misma Hermione no se percataba de esto.

Harry le agregó unos detalles a la primera fase de su plan. Comenzó a corresponderle cada gesto que Hermione tenía para con él, pero de manera extremada. Sus dotes caballerescas se pulieron al máximo, fue encantador con ella. Escuchó atentamente cada pronunciamiento a favor de los derechos de los elfos con paciencia e incluso aportó ideas y ayudó a Hermione con dos o tres redacciones. Aun así, ella parecía no darse cuenta de estas actitudes interesadas, y si lo hacía evitaba mencionarlo. Ron se reía a carcajadas cada vez que Harry le comentaba apesadumbrado que su amiga en común era difícil de conquistar.

-Eso es porque no necesita ser conquistada, idiota- le dijo Ron una tarde que él y Harry tenían libre-Si no responde a tus encantos- soltó una risita-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y secuéstrala!

Harry se vio tentado por la idea, desde luego, pero Luna, quien también estaba presente, lo hizo entrar en razón alegando que a Hermione le gustaría que él fuera claro con las cosas.

Sintiéndose un idiota, Harry consideró arriesgarse y decirle directamente lo que sentía por ella. Convencido como estaba de lo que significaba Hermione para él, aun había algo que lo retenía de hablar.

Esa tarde no habían salido: llovía, y Hermione se había ofrecido para ayudar a Harry a desinfectar el abandonado sótano de Grimmauld Place.

Durante la cena, ella se había mostrado un tanto callada y pensativa. Harry la contemplaba en silencio, esperando a que ella dijera algo y con las esperanzas latiendo.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Harry por fin, sin poder aguantar más el silencio sobre la mesa.

Hermione saltó cuando escuchó su voz. Por unos momentos permaneció callada, como pensando lo que diría. Luego, con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas y con ademanes incómodos, señaló los restos de la cena.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó suspirando.

-Kreacher lo hizo- contestó Harry enarcando una ceja.

-Lo sé. Pero Kreacher no sabe cuál es mi comida favorita- dijo Hermione acusadoramente-¿Por qué le ordenaste que la hiciera?

-¿No te gustó?- preguntó Harry desilusionado.

-No seas ridículo. Estaba deliciosa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Mi mejor amiga viene a cenar, ¿no puedo halagarla con una cena?- Harry se mordió la lengua al notar que Hermione lucía un tanto frustrada.

_Mierda, se dio cuenta. Éste es el momento de la segunda fase del plan, Harry_, pensó frenéticamente.

-Harry, estos últimos días no pude evitar notar algunas cosas-Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos-Sobre la manera diferente con la que me trataste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió él, haciendo tiempo para encontrar las palabras precisas con las que se defendería.

-¡Vamos, Harry! Me ayudaste con mi trabajo, a pesar de que la mejora del trato a los elfos nunca fue de tu interés... - Harry abrió la boca para refutar, pero Hermione le echó una dura mirada que claramente significaba "no te atrevas a desmentirlo"-Me llevaste de aquí para allá, me regalaste cosas ¡y no es que sea malagradecida! Me escuchaste cada vez que hablamos ¡y tampoco es que no me escuchas usualmente! Pero esta vez no parecía algo _usual_...

-¿Usual?- gimió Harry.

-Usual- reafirmó ella, mientras lo miraba atentamente-Harry, por favor dime qué demonios está sucediendo. Quiero decir, pensé que tal vez todo esto se debía a que mi cumpleaños es dentro de unos días, pero me parece exagerado. Ni siquiera cumplo una cifra importante. Ron se comportó normal conmigo estos días, al igual que todos menos tú.

-Eso es porque Ron no estuvo intentando conquistarte- masculló Harry sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo en el mantel.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, mientras Hermione procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué?- musitó al fin, aparentemente sin poder decir nada más.

Harry se armó de valor. Levantó la mirada con lentitud hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione. Notó su expresión confundida y sus ansias de saber qué ocurría. Se sintió seguro de improvisto, recordando que debía ser franca con ella; tanto y más era lo que le debía. Y si todo lo que había hablado con sus amigos era cierto, tal vez Hermione y él terminarían la velada siendo algo más que amigos.

-Mira, Hermione- comenzó Harry con voz grave- Todos estos días estuve intentando hacerte ver algo e intentando descubrir si sucedía algo similar en ti.

Hermione abrió la boca levemente, con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro. Harry prefirió ignorar la evidente pregunta y seguir con su improvisada explicación. En un gesto de impulsivo valor, tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla con cariño. Hermione desvió su atención hacia las manos y su expresión aun confundida quedó fija en ellas.

-Lo que estoy intentando decir, y muy mal- ambos sonrieron con timidez-Es que estoy enamorado de ti.

Y tan rápido como lo había dicho, Hermione ya había retirado su mano de entre las de él y se levantaba con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Observaba a Harry como quien observa a un paciente del cuarto piso de San Mungo. Harry también se levantó de un salto, y caminó tranquilamente rodeando la mesa, hasta que quedó frente a ella.

-Harry, me dijiste que tomaste la poción- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-¡Y lo hice!- Harry la sujetó entre sus brazos, preso de la desesperación al ver que sus planes fallaban.

-¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué están volviendo los efectos de esos estúpidos sortilegios?

-¡Esto no es efecto de nada! Hermione, de verdad: gracias a todo lo que sucedió por culpa de ese incidente pude darme cuenta de que te amo- Harry, sin poder aguantar más la mirada perdida de ella, bajó el rostro queriendo demostrarle lo que decía sin palabras.

Sus labios se rozaron y por unos momentos ninguno hizo nada para evitar un beso brutal. Pero de improvisto, Hermione pareció recordar que tenía otros planes. Con brusquedad se separó de Harry y huyó hasta el otro lado de la cocina.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?- bramó, perdiendo la compostura.

Harry la observaba atónito.

-Hermione, cálmate. Deja que te explique, yo... ¡no hay nada que explicar, maldita sea! ¡Te amo!- Harry no entendía por qué ella no le decía lo mismo a él-¿No piensas decirme nada? Sé que tal vez...

-No sabes nada, Harry- los ojos de Hermione vagaban por la habitación, como buscando un punto por el que escapar-Estás teniendo de nuevo el efecto de...

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no!- gritó Harry, incrédulo-¿Acaso tú no sientes lo mismo por mí? Pensé que teníamos _algo_. Y ése algo hace tiempo ha estado allí, pero yo nunca me había preocupado lo suficiente como para notarlo.

Hermione se quedó muda, con la mirada baja.

-No dices nada- remarcó Harry con amargura-No lo desmientes, pero tampoco lo afirmas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo? Estos días quise...

-Cenas caras y salidas nocturnas no cambiarán lo que siento por ti, Harry. Todos tus gestos fueron lindos, no lo niego, pero totalmente innecesarios- Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces eso significa...- de improvisto el joven no se sentía tan seguro como antes.

-Significa que te haré otra poción. Significa que esta vez sí la tomarás. Significa que olvidaremos este incidente, y que yo no...- la bruja enmudeció, tragándose sus palabras al notar la mirada rencorosa que le dirigía Harry.

-¿Que no me correspondes?- preguntó Harry estupefacto y dolido-Porque si mal no recuerdo, ¡estabas besándome hace menos de cinco minutos!

Hermione pareció encogerse ante el grito de él. Harry se percató de su estado, muy diferente al que presentaba ese día cuando él le abrió la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Su cabellera enmarañada se erizaba en todas direcciones, sus labios estaban hinchados por el beso, sus mejillas lucían claramente sonrosadas, sus ojos parecían vidriosos y respiraba con dificultad. Harry sintió que se mareaba.

-Eso fue una estupidez, un acto impulsivo- quiso justificarse ella.

-No me vas a negar que sentiste algo- presionó él.

-Harry, tienes que escucharme. Estás confundido-

-¡No lo estoy, carajo! ¿Por qué no puedes entender esto que me pasa? Me has entendido siempre, Hermione. ¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez?- susurró Harry mirándola implorante.

-¡La diferencia es que esta vez estás poniendo nuestra amistad en riesgo! Todo cambiará a partir de ahora, ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿Y acaso crees que no pensé en eso? Por supuesto que lo hice. Nuestra amistad fue lo mejor que he tenido durante los últimos once años, y eso lo tenía bien en claro incluso antes de darme cuenta que te amo. Y si te digo esto, y si admito que quiero más de nosotros, es porque creo sin ninguna duda que lo que podríamos tener después de esta charla puede superar a esos once años.

Al finalizar, Harry miró a Hermione expectante. Ésta parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Ganando el control de a poco, se enderezó.

-Lo siento Harry- se le escapó un sollozo-En verdad lo siento, pero no puedo...

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada con paso decidido. Él la siguió de cerca. Hermione abrió la puerta y miró a Harry por última vez.

-¿Te vas?- escupió éste-¿Sin darme una respuesta?

No le llegó ninguna, porque ella ya había desaparecido bajo la lluvia.

* * *

-Tal vez fui un poco brusco con ella- reconoció Harry media hora más tarde.

-¿Un poco?- se mofó Ron, pero se calló al notar la mueca contrariada de su amigo, cuyo rostro aparecía entre las llamas de su chimenea.

-¡Es que su actitud negadora es... intolerable! Correspondió al beso, ¿por qué demonios me besaría sin sentir nada?

-Tal vez se dejó llevar por el momento- dijo Ron dubitativo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Dejándose llevar? Ella no hace nada sin tener motivos racionales- Harry enmudeció de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hablar con ella. Convencerla de que esto no es una idea descabellada. No puedo ir a dormir sin tener una respuesta- la cabeza de Harry desapareció de entre las llamas, dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

-... sé sutil.

* * *

Harry aporreaba la puerta del departamento de Hermione por tercera vez cuando se abrió de par en par con brusquedad. Los dos amigos se observaron sin decir nada por unos instantes, ambos tanteando el terreno.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar?- preguntó Hermione esta vez.

-Me aparecí en las escaleras- aclaró Harry tranquilamente.

-No debiste hacerlo. ¿Y si te veía un _muggle_?- reprochó ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Nadie me vio.

-Pero podrían haberlo hecho- Hermione cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la debida y fue a sentarse a un sillón que había en la pequeña salita anterior a la cocina y al pasillo que conducía al baño y a su cuarto.

Harry se sentó frente a ella, que evitaba mantener contacto visual con él. Luego de tensos segundos, Harry suspiró y habló.

-Mira, esto no tendría por qué ser así de incómodo.

-¿No? Me siento incómoda desde hace días- Hermione se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda.

-Lo disimulaste bastante bien- arremetió Harry con frialdad-Sobre todo cuando me besaste.

-¡Tú me besaste a mí! Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, terminar unas cosas para el viaje a Viena... ¿por qué no me dejas tranquila?

-Si soy tan inoportuno, ¿por qué demonios me dejaste entrar?

-¡Porque pensé que tal vez venías a disculparte!

Ninguno se percató que durante la breve discusión se habían levantados de sus lugares.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por decir la verdad?- Harry bufó irritado.

-Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, Harry, eso es todo- susurró la joven.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirándola con enfado.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? Si me rechazas, seguiré intentando hacerte entrar en razón, hasta que me pruebes que de verdad no sientes por mí nada más que amistad platónica. Y si ése es el caso, me conformaré con ser sólo tu amigo. Aunque eso signifique tener que olvidar lo mejor que pasó en mi mierdosa vida.

A Hermione le temblaba el labio. Harry se acercó hacia ella, queriendo abrazarla, pero la joven se alejó de él con una mirada de advertencia. Harry se dio cuenta que la vieja confianza que existía entre ellos parecía haberse esfumado. Perdió los estribos.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu maldito problema?- aulló, señalándola con un gesto imperioso y sin dejar que respondiera-¡Tu problema es que aun no superas lo de Ron!

Hermione abrió la boca indignada y aparentemente incapaz de responderle con coherencia; tal era la sorpresa que le causaba la acusación de Harry.

-¡¿Qué insinúas? ¡Hace años que no siento más que amistad por Ron, y sé que es lo mismo en su caso! Él está con Luna ahora, él...

-Exacto. Pero no estamos hablando de lo bien que le fue a Ron, ¿verdad? Estamos hablando de ti. Y no me refería a que todavía puedes sentir algo por él; sé que no es así. Te vengo observando desde hace tiempo para comprobarlo. ¡Me refiero a que no puedes superar el hecho de que haya fallado esa relación!

Hermione lo observaba con una furia casi salvaje.

-Estás loco. No sabes lo que dices- susurró peligrosamente.

-Si hay alguien que sabe lo que te sucede, soy yo- masculló Harry-Pusiste tantas expectativas en tu relación con Ron, tanto empeño en que funcionara, que cuando finalmente ambos abrieron los ojos, ¡no pudiste tolerarlo! La perfecta y ordenada sabelotodo no pudo tolerar que su plan de mantener una relación estable y duradera fallara.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y esto puso aun más histérico a Harry, que siguió gritando sin censura.

-¡Y no está tan poco de más hacerte notar que debido a tu frustración, no pudiste hacer nada para que tus otros... frívolos noviazgos funcionaran!

-No sabes nada sobre mis otras relaciones- sollozó Hermione con rencor.

-Sólo sé que duraron inclusive mucho menos que la que tuviste con Ron- dijo Harry ácidamente-¡Y que yo estuve ahí para consolarte cada vez que un estúpido novio te rechazaba!

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!- chilló Hermione, apretando con fuerza la varita que sujetaba de manera inconsciente.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, porque soy tu mejor amigo, y porque soy el hombre que te ama! ¡Hermione, por tu obsesiva incapacidad de aceptar tus errores, estás perdiendo la oportunidad de no volver a repetirlos!- gritó Harry, callando unos segundos para pensar lo siguiente que diría-¿No te das cuenta que desde esta tarde, cuando te dije que te amo, no me has dicho ni una sola vez que tú no? ¿No te das cuenta que estar _juntos_ es lo que nos faltaba? Lo que sucede es que eres demasiado soberbia para reconocerlo.

-Vete- titubeó la joven, evitando la mirada ansiosa y furibunda de su amigo-Vete, ahora.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijera una vez más. Cruzó a zancadas la pequeña habitación, casi pisando a Crookshanks, que se había mantenido impasible durante el griterío. El Auror abrió la puerta con brusquedad y cuando estaba con un pie afuera del departamento, giró para decirle una última cosa a Hermione, quien se limpiaba con la mano el rostro surcado por lágrimas de impotencia. Al ver que ésta prefería ignorarlo, Harry se tragó sus palabras y se fue con una sensación horrible en su interior. Se preguntó vagamente cuándo se había vuelto tan complicada su estable vida.

* * *

El capítulo más largo y con más acción hasta ahora, así que deben estar contentos. Fragmento de apertura, de Queen. Una vez más. Del tema "You're my best friend". No tiene caso seguir negándolo, todos los capítulos abren con un tema de esa banda :P ¿Para qué ponerme a buscar entre letras de otros grupos si sabía perfectamente que mi banda favorita cumplía con los requisitos? Mi poder interno viene de Queen, sépanlo.

Ejem... a otra cosa... ¡**MILES** de gracias por los reviews!! Me pusieron muy contenta, me dan ganas de terminar rápido mi otra historia (porque ésta hace mil que está completa)... y, ehh ¡gracias! :D No duden en dejar comentarios (positivos, negativos, lo que sea) sobre éste capítulo. Presiento que varios andarán despotricando contra Hermione, jej.

Bien, próxima entrega en cuatro días aprox. No me duermo.

¡Gracias por leer!

·Towanda·


	5. Capítulo 5: Encuentros y desencuentros

_There's so much left unspoken__  
__and all I can do is surrender…__  
__To the moment, just surrender._

**Capítulo 5: Encuentros y desencuentros, o sobre una conversación pendiente**

Harry y Hermione se evitaron los siguientes dos días. Como se estaban viendo prácticamente cada momento que tenían libre durante la semana, a Harry la tangible ausencia de su amiga se le hacía fatal. Sin embargo, se obligaba a aguantar las ansias de aparecerse nuevamente dentro del edificio de ella, porque creía que debía dejarle espacio para reflexionar sobre todas las cosas que él le dijo.

Ron no se había tomado muy bien el giro de acontecimientos. Si bien estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaba su amigo sobre la actitud de Hermione, creía que Harry se había sobrepasado con ella, y así se lo hizo saber. Luna, en cambio, prefirió no emitir una opinión muy subjetiva y se contentó con hacerle saber a Harry que Hermione no estaba nada complacida con él (cosa que el joven hubiese preferido ignorar).

Harry contempló el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place con fastidio. El lugar parecía no haber sido restaurado nunca, o tal vez era el humor del joven lo que provocaba que las paredes se vieran ennegrecidas y húmedas. Pensando que lo mejor era pasar la tarde con sus amigos y no escuchando las peroratas de Kreacher, Harry salió de su casa y apareció en el patio delantero de la casita que Ron y Luna habían construido hacía un año en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole. Gracias a las excelentes ganancias de Sortilegios Weasley y a que _El Quisquilloso_ había aumentado sus ventas desde el final de la guerra, por el nuevo enfoque un tanto más realista de sus artículos, la pareja había sido capaz de mantener su propio hogar sin ningún problema.

-¡Hola! ¿Ron? ¿Luna? ¿Se encuentran en casa?- saludó Harry.

-¡Estamos aquí, Harry!- respondió Luna.

Harry suspiró relajado y entró a la atiborrada salita, buscando rápidamente a Ron y Luna. En un instante se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Aparentemente no había sido el único en pensar que sería buena idea hacerles una visita. Hermione lo miró sin sonreír y enseguida desvío la vista. Harry se quedó de piedra en la entrada, sin saber qué decir. El ambiente se puso tenso. Ron y Luna los miraban alternativamente, como quien observa un partido de tenis.

-¡Vaya, qué coincidencia maravillosa! Hermione también está aquí, Harry- comentó Luna con voz distraída, evidentemente queriendo romper el hielo.

Las miradas que le lanzaron los tres amigos hubieran sido suficientes para callar a cualquier persona, pero no a Luna Lovegood.

-Justamente le estábamos hablando de ti- siguió, abriendo bien grandes los ojos-Y supongo que tú también viniste para preguntarnos sobre ella, ¿verdad? Esto es genial, ahorraremos conversación.

Harry aspiró una bocanada de aire y clavó la mirada en sus zapatos. Desde su lugar en la puerta sentía el calor que emanaban las mejillas de Hermione, sonrojadas por el comentario de la Ravenclaw.

-No, está bien, Luna- balbuceó Harry-Sólo pasaba para saludar un rato. Me sentía un poco solo en Grimmauld Place y...

Notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

-... creo que es mejor que me vaya- dio media vuelta, pero un grito de Ron lo detuvo.

-¡Oh, por todos los santos jugadores de Quidditch, quédate donde estás!- Ron se levantó del sillón, sujetó a Harry, que se encontraba demasiado atontado por la sorpresa de ver a Hermione como para hacer algo, y lo metió de un empujón en su casa-¡Se están comportando como unos idiotas! ¡Hermione, deja ese abrigo en estos instantes! ¡Tú tampoco te mueves de aquí!

Como para acentuar el efecto de sus palabras, sacó la varita del bolsillo y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Ése es mi hombre- canturreó Luna mirando a Ron embelesada, que atinó a guiñarle el ojo.

El silencio reinó unos minutos. Harry suspiró y se sentó en el último lugar vacío, una butaca frente a la apagada chimenea. Luna comenzó a tararear un conocido villancico mientras jugaba con el pelo de Ron. Éste vigilaba a sus dos amigos, que se estaban ignorando.

-¡Par de idiotas!- saltó Ron de repente, sobresaltando a todos.

Nadie dijo nada y el pelirrojo tomó esto como señal para continuar.

-¡Tú!- gritó señalando a Harry-Deberías admitir que no fuiste demasiado sutil cuando expresaste lo que sentías, y disculparte ¡Y tú!- señaló a Hermione con enojo-¡Nadie garantiza que lo que puedas tener con Harry será perfecto! Pero como soy la persona que más los conoce a ambos, ¡soy el único capaz de decir que una futura relación con él será lo más cercano a la perfección que tendrás!

-Gracias, Ron- murmuró Harry sorprendido y echándole una mirada de soslayo a Hermione, que parecía haber recobrado el habla.

-¡Pero qué demonios les pasa!- aulló levantándose con ímpetu-¡Primero, me gustaría aclararte, Harry, que yo no vine para que me pasaran información sobre ti! De hecho, no te mencioné en toda la tarde.

-Como si eso fuera necesario- susurró Ron.

Hermione lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

-Segundo, no me gusta para nada que anden discutiendo sobre mi... vida social. Así que por favor, Ron, abstente de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario de aquí en adelante.

Hermione volvió a sentarse con actitud muy digna. Ron la miró negando con la cabeza, Harry con candor y anhelo, y Luna simplemente suspiró. Todos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, hasta que Harry y Hermione, hartos, se levantaron al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a irse. Se ojearon unos segundos durante los cuales Ron contuvo la respiración.

-Aun sigo esperando una respuesta, ¿sabes?- comentó Harry con irritación.

-Y yo aun sigo esperando que te des cuenta que no estás pensando claramente las cosas- respondió Hermione indiferente.

Harry entrecerró los ojos verdes y apretó la mandíbula. Si no contenía su mal genio, pronto estallaría nuevamente. La vocecita de su conciencia, casualmente parecida a la de la mujer que tenía frente a él, le estaba aconsejando con insistencia que no dijera nada más. Harry la ignoró.

-¡La bruja más brillante de la generación no se da cuenta de cuál es la respuesta correcta esta vez! Eres increíble, Hermione- agregó, mirándola con todo su amor convertido en frustración.

Hermione mantuvo la compostura bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que intentaba a la vez salir de la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido y evitando llorar. Después de su partida, el silencio reinó durante unos minutos, hasta que Luna se levantó del sillón y se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia la puerta de entrada, siguiendo el camino de su amiga.

-Algunas veces puedes ser verdaderamente cruel, Harry- le reprochó; por una vez el tono soñador de su voz había desaparecido.

Si los ojos adoloridos de Hermione no lo estaban haciendo sentir más que culpable y arrepentido, lo remarcado por Luna hizo que perdiera el control de sus sentidos. Frustrado consigo mismo más que con cualquiera, se hundió en el lugar recién desocupado por la rubia. Ron lo observaba con pena.

-Ella sabe que no quisiste decir...- comenzó, pero Harry lo atajó al segundo.

-Sí quise decirlo. Espero que ahora mismo esté pensando seriamente en...- pero calló antes de decir nada más.

-Todo se resolverá, ya verás- dijo Ron palmeándolo en la espalda con torpeza-Ustedes son Harry y Hermione. Siempre encontraron la solución a todo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Harry paseaba intranquilo por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place. Cada rincón le recordaba los arreglos planificados por Hermione y llevados a cabo por el trío durante los primeros meses de estadía de Harry en la casa, durante los cuales sus dos amigos prácticamente vivieron allí también. Las cabezas de los añejos elfos domésticos habían sido removidas enseguida, y por orden de Hermione les habían dado un respetable entierro. Se dedicaron con empeño a cambiar los tapices enmohecidos, los azulejos negros y lúgubres y a renovar toda la vajilla por un set más moderno y alegre. Modificaron el aspecto de la cocina y el vestíbulo. Pintaron todos los cuartos menos los de los últimos hermanos Black, que Harry quiso conservar tal cual como estaban. Unas semanas después de comenzadas las refacciones, la antigua casa no se parecía en nada a la que había albergado a los Black. Harry se lo debía principalmente gracias a Hermione.

Con un sonido de impaciencia, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Casi tropezó con Kreacher, que salía de la cocina con un plumero en la mano.

-Kreacher, me voy. Tal vez no vuelva por un rato largo. Tal vez no vuelva en toda la noche- Harry se detuvo, sintiendo que el pulso le latía de forma desbocada-Tal vez después de hoy, me vaya a vivir al departamento de Hermione. Nunca le gustó demasiado esta casa. O tal vez ella venga aquí, hay habitaciones enteras que puede usar como biblioteca.

El elfo lo miró malhumorado.

-El amo no piensa claramente cuando se trata de su amiga la mandona- masculló.

Harry rió, sintiéndose muy ligero por algún motivo, y salió apresuradamente del lugar, para luego aparecerse en el pasillo del edificio _muggle_ en el que vivía su amiga. Echando una rápida mirada alrededor en busca de algún vecino inoportuno, tocó rápidamente la puerta unas cuantas veces, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Hermione!- llamó, desilusionado.

Nadie respondió. Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras del edificio arrastrando los pies. _¿Dónde demonios puede estar a esta hora?_, se preguntó con preocupación. No creía que hubiese ido a cenar a lo de Ron y Luna, porque estaba seguro de que lo hubieran puesto sobre aviso. Sólo quedaba una alternativa, y antes de pensarlo claramente, Harry ya había desaparecido.

Hubo chillidos de sorpresa y el inconfundible ruido de un vaso cayendo al piso. Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud. Se encontraba en el salón comedor de los Granger, pero desafortunadamente no estaban sólo los dueños de la casa. Parecía haber una pequeña reunión familiar. Notó aquí y allá a varios rostros sorprendidos y varios ojos castaños que lo observaban bien abiertos. Masculló algo por la bajo, sin poder creer su mala suerte.

-¡Harry!- bramó Hermione, parándose de su asiento con rapidez y mirándolo horrorizada.

El señor y la señora Granger contemplaron boquiabiertos al mejor amigo de su hija, que se había materializado de la nada enfrente de todos. El resto de los familiares (tíos y primos, supuso Harry) se encontraba sumido en el silencio.

-¡C-cc-cómo es que...!- tartamudeó una mujer que tenía un parecido notable con la señora Granger.

Harry tragó saliva e ignoró a todos menos a Hermione, que lo miraba escandalizada e inclinada sobre la mesa como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre él.

-Vine a buscarte. Para que hablemos- dijo con la voz más clara que le salió.

-¡Ahora! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos-¡Mi familia es _muggle_, Harry! ¡Acabas de aparecerte frente a una veintena de _muggles_!

-¿Qué son los _muggles_?- inquirió en voz baja una joven, seguramente una prima, que lucía asustada.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó con temor la señora Granger.

-¿Es esto un truco?- inquirió un tío.

Hermione miró a Harry con furia una vez más antes de sacar su varita de algún lugar debajo de la mesa. Ante una seña de su hija, los padres de la joven se levantaron de la mesa y se alejaron un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó la tía de Hermione.

Pero nunca llegó la respuesta. Harry ignoró a todos nuevamente y dio un paso hacia su amiga, sintiéndose, de alguna forma, inmune a la cobardía y con exceso de confianza. Se preguntó vagamente si el verse rodeado de desconocidos _muggles_ era la razón.

-Tenemos que darle un cierre a esto, Hermione. No puedo esperar más. Y sé que no es tu intención tenerme a la expectativa, porque no eres así- Harry la miró atento.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Harry echó una mirada rápida alrededor. Todos lo observaban a él y a Hermione alternativamente. Parecían haber olvidado que el joven había aparecido de la nada. Un brillo de comprensión irradiaba del rostro de la señora Granger.

-Qué romántico- musitó la prima.

Por unos instantes, Harry creyó que la mueca de exasperación de Hermione se suavizaba en una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, pero supuso que había sido su imaginación. Su amiga lo ignoró y levantó la varita.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, para hacerlo más rápido. De todas maneras, seguro los del Ministerio están en camino- masculló sin voltear a verlo.

Harry suspiró y sacó su varita, también apuntando al pequeño grupo de gente.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el tío Granger.

-_Desmaius! Desmaius! Desmaius!_

Harry la imitó con desgano. El señor y la señora Granger contemplaban con reverencia la escena, el primero algo molesto y la segunda resignada.

-_Obliviate!_- susurró Hermione, apuntando a su familiar más cercano con concentración.

-Hermione... ¿estás segura que...?

-Tranquila, mamá. Sólo olvidarán que la cena fue interrumpida.

El ruido de varias apariciones simultáneas los distrajo. Habían llegado miembros de la Oficina Principal de Desmemorizantes y de la Oficina del Uso Inapropiado de la Magia.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

-Pensé que en la casa estaban sólo los dueños. Son _muggles_ pero saben de nuestro mundo; su hija es Hermione Granger.

-¿Del Departamento de Criaturas?

Harry asintió y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, que le explicaba a un desmemorizador los detalles del hechizo que ella había aplicado hacía segundos. Otro empleado del Ministerio interrogaba a los padres de la joven.

Media hora más tarde, Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama del viejo cuarto de Hermione. Los familiares habían vuelto a la conciencia cinco minutos después de la llegada de miembros del Ministerio. Supuso que la cena no tardaría en terminar y que Hermione iría a hablar con él. Como si la hubiera atraído con el pensamiento, Hermione entró al cuarto con aspecto cansado y rendido. Se sentó al lado de Harry con un suspiro.

-Lo siento- susurró éste-No sabía que...

-Está bien- lo interrumpió ella, molesta-Se solucionó sin mayores problemas.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Para su sorpresa, Hermione no se resistió. Incluso apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

-Te extrañé estos días- confesó en voz baja.

-Yo te extrañé más, créeme- respondió Harry con un risa amarga.

Hermione se separó de él y giró un poco para tenerlo de frente. Vaciló un segundo, pero luego alzó las manos y las colocó a cada lado del rostro de Harry, quien siguió sus movimientos con la mirada sin decir nada. Hermione lo contempló mientras lo acariciaba con ternura. Se mordió el labio y fue en ese momento cuando Harry se maravilló de su nuevo autocontrol. Ella siguió inmersa en las caricias. Le trazó la cicatriz con dedos temblorosos, le rozó el pelo, sin despegar los ojos de los de él. Harry leyó en ellos muchas dudas, pero también mucho amor y deseo, y esto último fue lo que lo impulsó hacia delante.

Esta vez, cuando Harry la besó, lo hizo pidiéndole permiso antes. Notó vacilación en los ojos castaños de su mejor amiga, pero no rechazo. Sus labios se unieron. Harry la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, maravillado de lo bien que funcionaban juntos. Hermione le revolvía el pelo.

Un grito proveniente del piso de abajo hizo que se separaran con un estremecimiento. La señora Granger llamaba a su hija para que se despidiera.

Hermione cruzó una breve mirada con Harry y luego salió rápidamente, dejándolo solo y acalorado. Pensando que lo mejor sería hablar en otro lugar, cuando estuviesen solos, Harry garabateó una nota en un pergamino suelto que había en el escritorio.

_Hermione:_

_Te espero en Grimmauld. Ven cuando estés lista para hablar. Te amo._

_Harry_

La dejó en un lugar visible y desapareció.

* * *

Harry esperó toda la noche, pero ella nunca apareció. Tampoco se la cruzó al otro día en el Ministerio. No sabía si sentirse enojado o triste, así que optó por una mezcla de ambos. Por la tarde, se fue derecho a Diagon Alley, con la intención de entrevistar a determinados individuos que solían frecuentar Knockturn Alley. Por fin _El Asunto de Alemania_ se estaba cerrando, y él podía enfocarse en otros casos de resurgimiento de las Artes Oscuras.

Terminó más pronto de lo que pensaba. Se dirigió a saludar a Ron, pero cuando pasó por la heladería de Florean Fortescue, una cabellera rubia llamó su atención. Subió hacia la terraza, ignorando a los clientes que se quedaban boquiabiertos al verlo y rechazando educadamente la tentadora oferta del señor Fortescue, quien le ofrecía un cono de sus mejores gustos.

Luna levantó la mirada del pergamino que revisaba y sonrió a Harry.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó casual.

-Tuve que entrevistar a los dueños del local de venenos en el callejón Knockturn- respondió Harry sentándose frente a ella con cansancio.

-Oh. Yo estoy trabajando en el artículo principal del próximo número- contó ella a su vez.

-¿Sobre qué trata?- inquirió Harry curioso.

-Sobre el amor que puede surgir entre mejores amigos y la conexión de tal suceso con los horóscopos celtas antiguos- fue la respuesta.

Ante la mirada exasperada de Harry, Luna agregó:

-Hermione y tú fueron mi inspiración, por supuesto. Pensé en citar su caso, pero como todavía no hubo una respuesta concreta de parte de ella... además, sé que no les gustaría.

-A estas alturas esa respuesta concreta parece muy lejana- dijo Harry amargamente.

Luna dejó la pluma y el pergamino con delicadeza en la mesa antes de mirar a Harry con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Necesita tiempo, Harry- comentó con paciencia.

-¿Más del que ya le di? Anoche fui a casa de sus padres a buscarla. Nos besamos, y esta vez ella me correspondió con certeza- se sintió un poco abochornado por lo que contaba, pero Luna se mostró impasible.

-Ese tipo de actitudes tuyas son las que la confunden, Harry. ¿No podías esperar a esta mañana para hablarle? Actúas irracionalmente, y ella detesta eso. Se siente atrapada entre lo que desea y lo que le parecía que ya estaba establecido desde hace tiempo, y tú le pones las cosas más difíciles al no darle espacio. Hermione odia sentirse perdida, sin un plan metódico. Esa es una de sus limitaciones más grandes.

Harry se quedó sin habla durante unos minutos, procesando lo que Luna acababa de decir. La joven regresó a su trabajo, agregando un par de cosas al pergamino. Cuando notó que Harry abría la boca para hablar, volvió a dejar todo sobre la mesa.

-Le dejé una nota. Le pedí que fuera a verme cuando estuviese lista para hablar. La esperé toda la maldita noche y no vino- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara desilusionada.

-Bueno, la nota decía que fuese cuando estuviese lista. Si no apareció, es porque todavía no lo está.

-¿Y cuando lo estará?- Harry luchó consigo mismo unos segundos, y luego preguntó bruscamente:-¿Cómo es que Ron y tú se muestran tan confiados con todo esto? ¿Cómo saben que ella va a aceptarme tarde o temprano?

Luna le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Primero, ella no te tiene que aceptar a ti, Harry. Hace años que lo hizo. Hermione tiene que aceptarse a ella misma. Tiene que dejar de lado sus dudas y miedos sobre lo que puede resultar mal de todo esto. El temor a perderte como hombre y principalmente como amigo es lo que la sujeta con más fuerza, creo.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de que hace años que ella me aceptó a mi?- indagó Harry ansioso.

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabías- Luna se mostró curiosa-Ron tiene razón al decir que eres un ciego con estos asuntos. Hermione te ama desde hace bastante tiempo. Por supuesto, nunca lo admitió frente a nosotros, pero nadie es lo suficientemente denso como para no darse cuenta. Exceptuándote a ti, claro. Tu desconsideración es bastante inoportuna, ¿no crees?

Ambos se sumieron nuevamente en el silencio. _Me ama. Desde hace tiempo. Me ama_, era lo único que Harry podía pensar.

-Y con respecto a lo que Ron y yo creemos. Bueno, el es el mejor amigo de ambos. Me contó muchas cosas sobre sus vivencias. Sobre todo después de que Hermione y él cortaron. Tú fuiste una de las razones principales de su ruptura.

-¿Lo fui?- Harry no se sentía tan sorprendido, más bien resignado al hecho.

-Ron se daba cuenta, aunque por ese entonces Hermione no, de que la atención de ella hacia ti no era del todo platónica.

-Vaya- soltó Harry-No tenía idea.

-Parecía ser que el mayor miedo de Ron se había cumplido, ¿verdad? Que Hermione te escogiera a ti en vez de a él. Salvo que para cuando él se percató de que así había sido, ya no la quería excepto como a una amiga.

-Ron te contó lo del relicario- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Luna asintió, comiendo distraída el poco helado que todavía le quedaba.

-Me contó todo. Me contó que Hermione y tú se quedaron solos varias semanas, cuando él los dejó. Aun se siente culpable.

-No debería. Yo lo perdoné- Harry se movió intranquilo en su silla.

-A pesar de que tú lo perdonaste, Ron nunca podrá perdonarse a si mismo. Pero no estábamos hablando de Ron, ¿verdad? Estábamos hablando de Hermione, y de cómo es que todos sabemos lo que ella siente por ti. Ella siempre hizo cosas por ti que nunca hizo ni hará por ningún otro.

-Me acompañó a buscar los Horcrux- Luna hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la mano-Lo que hizo con sus padres... Y cuando fue... ya sabes... no reveló nada. Se resistió.

-Si resistir una tortura sirve como prueba de algo, Harry, no deberías tener más dudas- dijo Luna con resolución-Además, no hay que dejar de lado las otras señales: sus nombres empiezan con las mismas letras... comparten un "idioma de mudos"... yo misma los presencié usarlo, y Ron me habló varias veces de cómo ustedes se hablan con miradas y gestos. No sabes cuánto lo irrita que lo hagan. También está esa habilidad que poseen para terminar la frase empezada por el otro. Ah, y según el horóscopo celta, son almas gemelas. Se complementan. Ella es la parte lógica y tú la parte visceral de un todo.

Harry suspiró y miró sin prestar demasiada atención a los transeúntes que iban y venían con sus compras.

-Cuando fue todo lo de _El Asunto de Alemania_- contó Luna, ahora con un tono más serio, acaparando de nuevo la atención del Auror-Hermione se volvió loca. Pidió un traslador apenas se enteró de que estabas inconsciente. Tuvo que amenazar a los del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos para que le hicieran uno autorizado. Se fue sin ni siquiera pasar por los controles del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-Pensé que había llegado con todos ustedes- susurró Harry, recordando que lo primero que vio al despertar fue a su amiga, dormida al lado de su cama con su mano fuertemente agarrada a la de él.

-Cuando se trata de ti, Hermione está dispuesta a pasar por alto hasta leyes internacionales- comentó Luna con tono soñador.

-Ella siempre hizo tanto por mí. Incluso cuando no lo merecía. Y yo perdiendo el tiempo con Ginny y las otras- masculló Harry sintiendo asco de sí mismo.

Luna dejó el helado terminado y miró a Harry con compasión.

-Estar con Ginny y las demás no fue una pérdida de tiempo, Harry. Por el contrario, fue algo que necesitabas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que si no te diste cuenta antes de lo que sentías por Hermione, fue porque simplemente no estabas listo para comprometerte en una relación tan importante con ella. Debías madurar emocionalmente para darte cuenta de lo que en verdad necesitas, es decir, a Hermione. Y lo mismo ocurrió con ella, sólo que en su caso sus relaciones duraron inclusive menos. Creo que fue porque cuando comenzó a salir con ese colega del Ministerio y con el _muggle_, ya sabía lo que sentía por ti- agregó Luna pensativa.

Harry asintió, considerando más claro todo el asunto. Era como si alguien –Luna- le hubiese sacado una venda de los ojos.

-Podrías ser una excelente psicóloga- comentó por fin, sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿Qué es un psicólogo?- preguntó Luna fascinada.

Harry vaciló, antes de pararse y prometerle a Luna que se lo explicaría todo la próxima vez que se vieran. La rubia sonrió encantada.

-Gracias por todo Luna- dijo Harry, sintiéndose en deuda.

Ella sólo hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Para esos son los amigos- rió levemente-Siempre quise decir eso.

Harry se marchó, dejándola abstraída nuevamente en el artículo para _El Quisquilloso_. No pasó a saludar a Ron: después de todo lo que había hablado con la novia de éste, quería estar un rato a solas. Se apareció en la puerta del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y al entrar en la casa fue recibido por Kreacher.

-El amo tiene visitas- anunció el elfo, guiándolo por el vestíbulo y hacia la biblioteca del segundo piso.

Harry abrió la puerta de la biblioteca despidiendo a Kreacher. Miró hacia el interior del cuarto y sintió que el corazón se saltaba un latido por la emoción.

Allí, sonriéndole tímidamente, se encontraba Hermione.

* * *

Y esta humilde historia se está acercando a su fin. El siguiente capítulo es el último. Es bastante más largo que éste, lo prometo.

La estrofa inicial corresponde al tema "One Year of Love", de Queen. Canciones románticas sí las hay. Escúchenla, vale la pena. Y prácticamente le viene perfecta al capítulo.

Debo admitir que estoy un poco desilusionada con los pocos reviews que recibió el capítulo 4, pero bueno. Los que no dejaron, tienen la posibilidad de redimirse ahora XD. Y los que agregan la historia a favoritos o la ponen en alerta y no dejan reviews, ¡háganlo! Me interesa saber las opiniones de los lectores, si les gusta o no, si creen que habría que sacar o agregar algo, si los personajes están bien caracterizados, en fin.

A los que sí dejaron comentarios, ¡muchas gracias! Es bueno saber que la historia les interesa.

Nos vemos en la última parte.

·Towanda·


	6. Capítulo 6: Lo que faltaba

_Through the madness__, through the tears__  
__we've still got each other__  
__for a million years._

**Capítulo 6: Lo que faltaba, o sobre sumar lo que sobraba**

Harry le correspondió la tímida sonrisa con una mucho más alegre y segura. Ahora que tenía frente a sí a su amiga, sintió que la amaba más que nunca, en parte gracias a toda la información que obtuvo de su conversación con Luna.

-Así que...- comenzó Harry con vacilación-Supongo que si estás aquí, es porque leíste la nota.

Instantáneamente le pareció un comentario estúpido. Sin embargo, Hermione no remarcó nada sobre la obvia pregunta.

-Sí. La leí. A decir verdad, no me cayó muy bien que te hayas ido tan de repente como apareciste- Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero Hermione no lo dejó-De todas maneras, creo que fue mejor así. Me diste tiempo para pensar con más claridad las cosas.

-¿Y bien?- apremió el Auror.

Hermione se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada al libro que sostenían sus manos. Seguramente lo había estado ojeando antes de que Harry llegara. Lentamente, se dio vuelta y colocó al libro con cuidado en el estante que le correspondía. Harry la observaba con paciencia.

-Tomé una decisión de la que ni siquiera estoy completamente segura- anunció ella por fin, dándose vuelta y clavando sus ojos castaños en los verdes de Harry.

-Bueno, sea cual sea esta decisión, espero que me incluyas en ella- comentó Harry intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Hermione, muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar sonreír. Harry dio dos pasos hacia ella, contemplándola en silencio mientras claramente su amiga participaba de una batalla interna. Finalmente, tomó aire, y mirándolo con ansiedad, dijo:

-Te amo, Harry. Desde hace algún tiempo ya. Cuando lo descubrí, me di cuenta de que nunca serías capaz de corresponderme, así que preferí no decirte nada en pos de mantener tu amistad. Bueno, además estaba el pequeño detalle de que aun salías con Ginny.

Hermione bajó la mirada, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Harry se había quedado mudo. Sintió de repente tanta felicidad que pensó que estallaría.

-Pero ahora no salgo con nadie. Ahora sólo te quiero a ti- dijo Harry apremiante.

-Ése es el problema, lo que no puedo entender- musitó Hermione, frustrada-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

-Porque necesitaba madurar emocionalmente antes de darme cuenta que tú eras en verdad lo que siempre he querido y necesitado- se apresuró a explicar Harry.

Hermione lucía sorprendida. Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Luna me lo ha explicado- dijo con sencillez.

-Ah. Bueno, de todas maneras...- Hermione vacilaba.

-¿De todas maneras, qué, Hermione?- preguntó Harry con un dejo de impaciencia.

-¿Qué sucederá si no funcionamos?- soltó ella de repente, mirándolo con ansiedad y rogando por una respuesta.

Harry se quedó mudo momentáneamente.

-Siempre podemos seguir siendo amigos. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-Existe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera podamos seguir siendo amigos después de una relación amorosa- dijo las últimas palabras en voz más baja.

-Hermione- Harry fue hacia ella y la abrazó con ternura-Primero, estoy seguro de que lo que podríamos tener funcionará. Porque... porque nos amamos. Porque es lo correcto. Y estamos rodeados de personas que nos ayudarán cuando las cosas estén complicadas. Y segundo, es preferible que las cosas terminen después de haberlas intentado, a dejarse vencer por el miedo y nunca intentar nada, ¿no crees?

Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Tienes razón- dijo suspirando-Tienes toda la razón, Harry.

-Al fin se invirtieron los roles. Qué bien se siente- comentó él riendo.

Hermione se desprendió del abrazo y lo miró indignada.

-Ése fue un comentario bastante estúpido- declaró seria, pero sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

Ambos estallaron en risas nerviosas. Cuando volvieron a ponerse serios, Harry le acarició la mejilla, instándola a que continuara hablando. Hermione posó una mano sobre la de él, atrayéndola más hacia su rostro.

-Todo fue tan de repente. Me sentía tan mal cuando estabas bajo la influencia de esas plantas. Por fin me notabas como algo más que una amiga, pero no era de verdad. Y luego volviste a la normalidad, para llenarme de atenciones. No tienes idea de lo confundida que estaba, Harry.

Éste negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No más que yo en un principio, te lo aseguro. Lamento haberte hecho pasar tantos malos ratos.

-Está bien. Ahora los dos sabemos- aseguró Hermione, separándose un poco para observarlo mejor pero sin soltar su mano.

-Exacto. Los dos sabemos que esto-Harry señaló vagamente las manos entrelazadas-Y esto- se inclinó para robarle un corto beso-Es lo que nos faltaba. Demasiadas cosas sobraban en nuestra relación "sólo amistosa", Hermione, como para que pudiéramos seguir siendo únicamente platónicos. Lamento que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, no puedo imaginarme un momento más idóneo para empezar un noviazgo contigo. Que, espero- agregó a último momento-dure toda la vida.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos y lo contempló maravillada.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan buen orador?- preguntó con la voz tomada.

-No lo sé. Siempre lograste sacar lo mejor de mí- respondió Harry con orgullo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y se acercó más a él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás cuál es tu dichosa decisión?- quiso saber Harry, impaciente.

Ella sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que Harry nunca le había visto antes. Supo la respuesta al instante en el que le leyó la mirada. Él también sonrió. Y por fin, fue ella la que comenzó un beso.

* * *

Se sentía tan correcto, tan normal pero a la vez único, que Harry no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. Miró hacia su derecha, donde Hermione leía el libro que antes había estado ojeando en su biblioteca.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó al dar vuelta una página.

-Te miro a ti- respondió Harry, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Hermione sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada. Hacía horas que se habían cansado de hablar y de explorar las nuevas ventajas de su flamante relación. Hermione había propuesto descansar un rato y Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Así se encontraban ahora, sobre el único sillón de la biblioteca. Su paz sólo había sido interrumpida por Kreacher, que había aparecido súbitamente preguntando si deseaban cenar. Los había encontrado en una posición comprometedora en el sillón, y desde entonces –una media hora- Hermione no había vuelto a abalanzarse sobre Harry en busca de un beso.

-Tendríamos que mandarle una lechuza a Ron y Luna, o algo- comentó Harry rompiendo el silencio-Se portaron muy bien con nosotros.

-Querrás decir que se comportaron como unos insoportables cupidos- lo corrigió Hermione, dejando de lado el libro y comenzando a revolver el pelo de Harry, quien entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

-Como sea, nos apoyaron desde el primer momento. No lo esperaba de Ron, para ser sincero- confesó.

-Ron maduró mucho desde que está con Luna- fue la respuesta de Hermione.

-Sí...- Harry cerró completamente los ojos-También quiero contarle a Hagrid. Cuando se enteró de que había cortado con Ginny, me preguntó si era porque al fin me había dado cuenta de que la mujer indicada para mí eras tú. Creo que se alegrará con la noticia.

-Algo me dice que no todo el mundo se va a poner contento por nosotros- musitó Hermione antes de bostezar.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- comentó Harry, parándose y ayudando a Hermione a hacerlo-Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano... ¿debes ir al Ministerio, no?

Ante el breve asentimiento de la joven, Harry le tomó la mano y la guió hacia la puerta. Notó que Hermione vacilaba unos segundos, ojeando el libro que había estado leyendo. Harry puso en blanco los ojos y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Puedes llevártelo. Sabes que casi nunca leo estos libros.

-Gracias, Harry.

Un tranquilo silencio se cernió sobre ellos mientras Hermione regresaba a buscar el libro. Harry tomó aire, carraspeando antes de lanzar la pregunta que lo acosaba desde hacía varios minutos.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí?- se avergonzó un poco del tono claramente esperanzado de su voz.

Hermione se tensó y le dirigió una rápida mirada.

-No tiene que pasar nada- aseguró Harry con rapidez y nerviosismo.

-No veo cuál es el problema si pasara algo- respondió Hermione, sonriendo levemente-Creo que ambos lo deseamos, ¿no? ¿Harry?

Él susodicho se había quedado con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió en sí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que...?

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y luego asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó con ímpetu.

-O sea, que me das vueltas para comenzar a salir pero cuando se trata de esto, no tienes dudas, ¿eh?- le susurró juguetonamente al oído, sintiendo cómo se estremecía.

-Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo. No tiene sentido esperar y... eh...- Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía argumentos.

Harry rió y la apretó más contra sí.

-Que sea lo que sea- dijo, más calmado-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y creo que estamos los dos demasiado cansados como para disfrutar del todo la... experiencia.

Hermione asintió, levantando el rostro para besarlo con ternura. Más tarde, cuando Harry estaba por dormirse, pensó que aunque todavía no habían hecho nada más allá de besarse con gran entusiasmo, era mejor así. Se tomaría las cosas con calma, disfrutando cada instante de esta nueva etapa. Cuando Hermione giró en la cama y se abrazó a él, decidió que no cambiaría esos momentos por nada.

* * *

El día siguiente fue un infierno, pero ni Harry ni Hermione se dejó llevar por lo que ellos mismo habían desatado.

Todo había comenzado durante la mañana. Los dos se estaban despidiendo en el Atrio antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos Departamentos, cuando Harry, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, sujetó con fuerza a Hermione y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento (y que, por supuesto, ella correspondió con tanto o más entusiasmo). Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta de que la mitad de los empleados madrugadores del Ministerio los observaba sin decoro. Harry gruñó por lo bajo y acercó su mano a la varita. El mensaje fue captado al instante y los empleados y empleadas continuaron su rutina.

-Esto es tu culpa- dijo Hermione por lo bajo, riendo-Llama demasiado la atención, Señor Potter.

-Tú también eres famosa- respondió Harry, sin poder resistirse a otro beso de despedida.

-Suerte. No pierdas demasiado la paciencia, Harry- dijo la joven antes de irse.

Harry no había entendido a qué se refería, pero ahora, mientras esperaba a Hermione para ir a almorzar juntos y tal vez pasar por Sortilegios Weasley, se daba cuenta de que tendría que haberlo imaginado.

La voz se había corrido más rápido que nunca. Periodistas de El Profeta lo habían abordado desde el instante en el que salió de su oficina, haciendo preguntas sobre el nuevo estatus de su relación con Hermione Granger. Harry tuvo que amenazarlos con presentar denuncias si no lo dejaban en paz.

Él y Hermione se fueron del Ministerio con la sensación de que todo el mundo ya se había enterado de que eran novios. Para evadir a la prensa, se detuvieron a almorzar en el Londres _muggle_ antes de aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon, donde llamaron la atención más que nunca.

-¡Al fin!- gritó Ron al verlos entrar a su tienda-¡Pensé que se habían olvidado de su mejor amigo!

Antes de que Harry o Hermione tuviesen la oportunidad de preguntar, Ron blandió frente a ellos un ejemplar de El Profeta de media mañana como si fuese la prueba de un crimen.

-¡Gracias por contarme, eh!- Ron parecía gravemente ofendido-Miren por los medio por los que me llego a enterar...

-Vamos, no es tan terrible, Ron- dijo George al acercarse desde fondo del local-¡Felicitaciones! Ya era hora. Siempre lo supe.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron con timidez, mientras Ron seguía despotricando contra su falta de educación.

-... casi me atraganto con mi segundo desayuno. No tienen consideración. En parte gracias a mi es que están juntos ahora.

-¿Gracias a ti?- inquirió Hermione con un brillo peligroso en los ojos-Disculpa, si estamos juntos es porque Harry, de una forma muy adulta, me convenció para que le diga que sí.

-¿Qué hizo, te llevó a la cama?- preguntó Ron, utilizando un tono de burla.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione indignada-Harry no necesitó de ninguna artimaña para...

George y Harry se alejaron un poco, dejando que los dos amigos discutieran a sus anchas.

-Vinimos a contarles, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de volver al Ministerio- avisó Harry, echando miradas de reojo a Hermione de vez en cuando.

George le palmeó la espalda.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Harry. De verdad- vaciló un poco antes de continuar-Van a ser impactantes noticias para toda la familia. No porque nadie lo esperara, esto se venía cantando desde hace años.

Fueron interrumpidos por Ron y Hermione, que se acercaban todavía discutiendo pero en voz baja. George se disculpó y se fue a atender a unos clientes.

-Bien, veo que se tranquilizaron un poco- dijo Harry cansado.

-Quiero saberlo todo- exclamó Ron, sonriendo ampliamente-Todos los detalles del momento en el que Hermione dijo que si.

-Suena a que le pedí matrimonio y no fue así- dejó escapar Harry.

-Bueno, seguro no faltará mucho para ese momento. Seré su padrino, obviamente- dijo Ron despreocupado.

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron el uno al otro. Ella hizo un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza, y Harry asintió riendo por lo bajo. Ella también rió pero luego se puso un poco más seria. Harry se acercó, sin despegar la mirada de ella, y le tomó la mano. Ron los contemplaba algo molesto.

-Si, si, muy bien. ¿Cuántas veces les pedí que no utilicen su maldito idioma de mudos enfrente de mí? Más respeto al futuro padrino.

Los tres rieron, de improvisto sintiéndose más felices que en los últimos años.

-Nada resultó a como lo habíamos imaginado hace años, ¿verdad?- comentó Ron entusiasmado, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció-Mmm, Harry, creo que la noticia no le caerá muy bien a mi madre. Quiero decir, ¿recuerdan el alboroto que armó cuando le dije que Lunita y yo nos mudábamos juntos? Tendrán que abordarla con cuidado, sobre todo si se enteró por esto.

Alzó el Profeta. Hermione lo tomó y le mostró a Harry el artículo en la primera página con una mueca de repugnancia. _"El Elegido y Salvador del Mundo Mágico ¿por fin encuentra a su Elegida?"_, rezaba el título, bajo el cual había una gran foto de ellos dos besándose en el Atrio. Harry suspiró con hastío.

-Bueno, no me sorprende. Y yo que pensaba que el diario por fin estaba dejando este tipo de noticias de lado.

-Todos lo pensábamos. Creería que el artículo lo escribió Rita, si no fuera porque todavía la tengo bajo amenaza- dijo Hermione.

-En fin, esto es lo de menos. Si mi madre ya lo sabe, es mejor que actuemos rápido.

Los tres se estremecieron. Molly Weasley aun tenía grandes esperanzas de que su hija menor y Harry volvieran a un noviazgo, a pesar de las furiosas afirmaciones de Ginny de que eso era imposible y de las no tan sutiles indirectas de Harry de que el ya no estaba enamorado de la exitosa cazadora.

-Lo que tenga que venir, lo enfrentaremos- aseguró Harry con resolución.

Ron los miró sonriente y pensativo una vez más, antes de que Harry le hiciera un gesto a Hermione señalando la puerta.

-Oh, si. Harry tiene razón, Ron. Deberíamos volver- dijo ella con pena.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. ¿Qué les parece hacer una cena hoy para festejar? Yo y Luna ponemos la casa.

-Luna y yo- corrigió Hermione en voz baja.

-Si, si. ¿Qué dicen? Vengan cuando salgan del Ministerio.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una breve mirada y volvieron a sonreír, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos hoy, entonces.

El día mejoró considerablemente desde ese momento. Cuando la nueva pareja se apareció en la casa de Ron y Luna, descubrieron con sorpresa que un jovial Neville ya estaba allí.

-Así que por fin dejaron de dar vueltas alrededor del arbusto- comentó al abrazarlos-Siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

Harry rió por lo bajo al notar las cejas enarcadas de su novia. Entró a la sala, decorada con extravagancia, y se sorprendió al ver que también estaba Ginny. Hermione, que se había quedado en la entrada hablando con Neville, se acercó y abrazó a Harry por detrás. Ginny contempló la escena sin hacer ningún comentario. Al notarla, Hermione se separó rápidamente de Harry. Para sorpresa de ambos, Ginny lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Pero qué demonios se piensan?- exclamó levantándose y yendo hacia ellos radiante-¡Por Merlín, yo no soy mi mamá!

-Bueno, a veces el parecido es remarcable- musitó Harry.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos, con expresión algo molesta.

-Podrían haberme escrito una carta. No fue agradable enterarme por medio de mis compañeras de equipo, que por supuesto se enteraron por El Profeta.

La pareja sonrió a modo de disculpas y la pelirroja continuó, impasible.

-Pero está bien. Supongo que habrán estado _muy_ ocupados- Ginny sonrió maliciosamente-¿Ya se acostaron?

-¡Ginny!- gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, acalorados e ignorando las carcajadas de su amiga y a Neville, que se escabullía hacia la cocina riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? Bueno, si no quieren contar nada, está bien. Pero ni sueñes que te escaparás de una charla, Hermione- dando media vuelta, también emprendió rumbo hacia la cocina, antes de detenerse y añadir-Me alegra mucho por los dos. Estaba claro desde siempre que iban a terminar juntos.

Harry y Hermione suspiraron aliviados.

-Sólo queda la señora Weasley. Nadie más me preocupa- dijo ella, con la vista fija en la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo entenderá. Tendrá que hacerlo- dijo Harry dubitativo.

Hermione le sonrió con cariño y se fue hacia donde estaban los otros.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa, dispuestos a empezar la cena. Con un actitud muy pomposa que lo hacía parecerse mucho a su hermano Percy, Ron se levantó carraspeando y alzó con solemnidad su copa de cerveza de manteca, recorriendo con la vista a quieren se encontraban apretujados alrededor de la mesita abarrotada de comida. Se detuvo en Harry y Hermione, y sonrió al notar sus manos entrelazadas sobre el mantel.

-Propongo un brindis por la nueva parejita- se le escapó una risa que arruinó su momento sublime.

-No es necesario, Ron- rió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que no es necesario? Harry por fin dejará su etapa solitaria y tú tendrás a alguien que limite lo que leas. Es perfecto, es lo que faltaba. ¡Por Harry y Hermione, la pareja más obvia de la historia de Hogwarts, y la más lenta también!- gritó, levantando más su copa.

Todos lo imitaron, aunque no a coro: las risas impidieron que dijeran las palabras al mismo tiempo. Ron se sentó nuevamente, atacando la comida sin decir nada más. Unos minutos más tarde, sin embargo, dejó de masticar un poco y señaló con el tenedor a Ginny y a Neville.

-Saben qué, ustedes dos deberían comenzar a salir. Así no desentonan con nosotros cuatro- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Ginny; sus orejas se habían vuelto rojizas.

Neville se sonrojó un poco y murmuró algo que nadie pudo entender, mientras que Harry, Luna y Hermione contemplaban a Ron sorprendidos.

-Luna, no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo- dijo Hermione-Pero Ron finalmente está desarrollando más emociones que las de una cucharita.

Luna, Ginny y Neville parecieron no comprender mucho el comentario, pero Harry rió y Ron entrecerró sus ojos.

-¡Bueno, no me mires así!- exclamó Hermione divertida-Antes jamás le hubieras sugerido a Ginny alguien para salir.

-Le sugerí que podía ir con Harry a ese estúpido baile de Navidad, en cuarto- masculló el pelirrojo.

-No fue así exactamente- rebatió Hermione, y pronto ambos se entretuvieron con una pequeña discusión.

-Veo que nada ha cambiado- le susurró Neville a Harry, que se apostaba a sí mismo quien daría por terminado el altercado.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron- lo contradijo Harry, mirando de reojo a Hermione-Pero lo esencial se mantiene.

-Qué profundo- se burló Neville, pero no dijo nada más, porque había entendido lo que su amigo quería decirle.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Hermione cumplía 23 años. Harry le preparó una fiesta sorpresa en Grimmauld Place, que era el lugar más grande y cómodo para hacerla. En realidad, Ginny lo había ayudado con la organización, pero la menor de los Weasley cedió todo el mérito. Por supuesto, Hermione no había sido fácil de engañar, y se dio cuenta enseguida de los toques de su amiga en la decoración mágica y la torta. Pareció no importarle mucho que Harry le hubiese mentido, sobre todo cuando vio el regalo que éste le había comprado: un libro enorme, viejo y mohoso sobre la relación entre los mitos griegos conocidos por los _muggles_ y la historia mágica de ese país.

-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamó, con los ojos comenzando a lagrimear-¡Es hermoso!

Ron hizo una mueca de aversión pero la cambió por una vacilante sonrisa al notar un brillo peligroso en los ojos de su amigo, que lo vigilaba de cerca. Quería que el día fuese perfecto.

-¡Estuve años tratando de conseguirlo!- continuaba Hermione, alucinada.

-Lo sé, y me acordé justo a tiempo. Quería comprarte algo que desearas mucho.

Hermione se colgó de él y le dio un beso que casi provocó la inmediata suspensión de la fiesta en pos de actividades más íntimas.

-Y eso no es todo- le susurró Harry al oído, haciéndola estremecer-Lo mejor te lo daré más tarde.

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos marrones oscurecidos. Harry la contempló con el mismo anhelo, hasta que la conexión fue interrumpida por Ron, que prácticamente le restregaba a Hermione su regalo por la cara.

-¡Hey! Aquí hay más gente, ¿saben? Intenten no explorarse sus gargantas con la lengua mientras estoy presente, es todo muy lindo y eso ¡pero me da asco verlos! ¡Para mí son como mis hermanos... besándose!

-Eres un inmundo insensible- siseó Hermione contemplándolo con repulsión.

Harry le dirigió otra mirada de advertencia a su amigo, pero éste la pasó por alto.

-¡Sé más considerada! Por empezar, están juntos gracias a mí, así que podrían hacerme ese pequeño favor.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- estalló Hermione, dejando con cuidado el regalo de Harry sobre la mesa antes de volverse hacia el pelirrojo, lista para la batalla.

-Si no fuera por _mis_ sortilegios, no habría pasado nada y Harry todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta de que está enamorado de ti- explicó Ron como quien da por zanjado un asunto.

Harry huyó de la escena antes de escuchar la respuesta de su novia. Encontró a Luna charlando alegremente con una compañera del trabajo de Hermione, que lucía muy confundida.

-Disculpen. Luna, te necesito para que hagas ya sabes qué- dijo Harry con voz suplicante.

-Oh, claro. Vuelvo enseguida- le dijo a la otra joven, antes de ir directamente hacia donde Ron y Hermione discutían con ferocidad.

Luna se colgó de los brazos de su novio y lo besó largo y profundo. Hermione, azorada, no tuvo tiempo de rebatir nada más, porque Harry la arrastró hacia el otro cuarto.

-Te acaba de llegar carta de McGonnagall. Vino con la de Hagrid- le informó, dándoselas contento de volver a tenerla para él.

Hermione las leyó rápidamente, sonriendo ante los saludos.

-Los dos esperan que la esté pasando muy bien y nos felicitan nuevamente por estar juntos- dijo algo abochornada.

Harry sonrió, notando luego que la expresión de Hermione se tornaba ofuscada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me quieres explicar...- comenzó ella mostrándole las cartas. Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de qué era lo que le había molestado-... por qué aparentemente _todo_ el mundo menos nosotros _siempre_ supo que íbamos a terminar juntos?

Harry estalló en carcajadas y la besó.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry y Hermione se abrazaban en la cama del primero luego de una excitante primera vez juntos. Los dos permanecían en silencio, fatigados y adormecidos por el sosiego que acontece después del sexo. Él le acariciaba el pelo y ella de vez en cuando dejaba que su mano se deslizara por el pecho del Auror.

-Todavía tengo que darte la otra parte del regalo- comentó Harry en voz baja para no romper el hermoso estado en el que se encontraban.

-¿Quieres decir que ésta no fue la otra parte?- preguntó Hermione asombrada y con un dejo de exaltación en la voz.

Harry rió y se inclinó sobre el costado, sacando del cajón de su mesita de luz un sobre y dándoselo a Hermione sin poder ocultar su ansiedad. Hermione se incorporó levemente y lo tomó, preguntándole con los ojos si podía abrirlo. Harry asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

Dos pasajes de avión cayeron sobre las manos extendidas de la joven. Ella los examinó sorprendida y abrió la boca con vacilación.

-Son para Grecia- se adelantó Harry, nervioso-Cuando escuché que hacía tiempo tenías ganas de conocer el país se me ocurrió que podíamos ir juntos. Y como yo nunca tuve un viaje a lo _muggle_, bueno... pero si prefieres que tomemos un traslador está bien. Luna me contó los inconvenientes que tuviste con el Departamento de Transportes por lo de _El Asunto de Alemania_ pero creo que mi influencia será suficiente para que no nos hagan problemas.

Hermione lo escuchaba aun con la boca abierta. Ante su falta de respuesta, Harry continuó su discurso, buscando justificarse sin saber bien por qué.

-Y sé que en dos días te vas a esa convención en Viena, pero pensé en eso también: los pasajes son para un avión que sale del aeropuerto internacional de Austria. Ah, y ya me puse en contacto con tu jefe; no te preocupes: te dieron los días. De hecho, me dijo que nunca te habías tomado vacaciones hasta ahora, así que no había excusas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo de Viena será un éxito.

-Pero aun no he ido. No podemos saberlo- balbuceó Hermione.

-Yo lo sé. Será un éxito- Harry le regaló una pequeña sonrisa-Tu jefe también está convencido, pero me pidió que no te lo diga. No quiere ser acusado de favoritismo.

Hermione volvió a contemplar los pasajes, sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué me dices?- se atrevió a preguntar Harry-¿Te gusta la idea? Podemos combinar tours mágicos y _muggles_, será divertido.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo sobre la cama. Lo llenó de besos que Harry correspondió en seguida y lo abrazó tan fuerte que el joven pensó que se ahogaría.

-No merezco tanto- pudo susurrar al fin-Ya me habías regalado otras cosas. Y el libro debió haberte costado una fortuna.

-Hermione, no digas eso. Esto es lo que quiero regalarte. Y aceptarás todos mis regalos sin dudas de aquí en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa lo que cuesten, y a ti te tiene que importar menos. Además, el viaje será un regalo para mí también, de alguna forma. Me ofrecieron vacaciones después de lo de Alemania y decidí aprovecharlas de la mejor forma: contigo.

Harry se percató de que Hermione sollozaba. La separó un poco y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Te amo- le dijo, pero eso sólo logró que ella se emocionara aun más.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella cuando se tranquilizó, avergonzada-Supongo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Harry la besó con ternura.

-¿Vamos, entonces?- preguntó, mirándola esperanzado.

-Por supuesto- fue la respuesta-Puedo dejar a Crookshanks con mis padres.

Feliz, Harry la abrazó y la tendió sobre la cama. Varios minutos después, ambos intentaban recuperarse.

-¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?- se preguntó Harry mientras los cubría con las sábanas.

-¿Porque no estabas enamorado de mí?- preguntó a su vez Hermione con sarcasmo.

Harry la contempló con una triste sonrisa, y luego se abrazó a su cuerpo desnudo.

-Tal vez si me hubieras confesado lo que sentías...

-No iba a poner en riesgo nuestra amistad- lo cortó Hermione con decisión, apretándose más contra él y suspirando radiante.

-Hermione. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Mmmghmm.

-¿Quién fue el que terminó la relación? ¿Ron o tú?- Harry la ojeó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos castaños y desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- murmuró con tono de reproche.

-Por curiosidad. Hace años que todos se lo preguntan, sabes- a esto siguieron varios segundos de mutismo.

-Yo lo hice, por supuesto- masculló la joven, internándose más entre las sábanas.

-Hermione...- comenzó Harry con tono amenazador y sonriendo divertido.

-¡Está bien! Fue Ron- Hermione se incorporó en la cama y saltó sobre Harry, que reaccionó rápidamente al contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar esto. A nadie. ¿Entendiste?- se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus labios se rozaban.

-Siempre pensé que fuiste tú- confesó Harry riendo al notar la mueca en el rostro de ella.

Hermione disminuyó completamente la distancia entre ellos y la risa de Harry quedó sofocada.

* * *

Varios días después, ambos se abrían paso a través del Aeropuerto Internacional de Viena, cargados con dos pesadas valijas.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber querido hacer el viaje a lo _muggle_- masculló Harry, forcejeando con el cierre atascado de su mochila mientras esperaban en la cola para el control de pasaportes.

-Mírale el lado positivo: estamos en un lugar público y nadie te reconoce- dijo Hermione sin prestarle demasiada atención, chequeando la hora por enésima vez.

Harry suspiró y dejó el cierre de su mochila en paz.

-Tendré que ir a algún rincón y abrirla con magia, no puedo así…

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-¡El pasaporte, los documentos, todo está ahí metido!- Harry le pegó una patada a la ofensiva mochila.

Hermione sonrió de lado.

-No, no están ahí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- comenzó Harry, pero se detuvo al comprender la mirada que le dirigía su novia.

-Están más seguros conmigo- Hermione se palpó los bolsillos de su abrigo-No quería correr riesgos.

-Eres maravillosa. Obsesiva, pero maravillosa.

-Lo sé.

Se sonrieron y se inclinaron para comenzar un beso, pero Hermione se separó bruscamente al escuchar la llamada para su abordaje.

-Es el nuestro. Vamos.

-Comienza el viaje- comentó Harry sonriéndole a la espalda de Hermione, que se había adelantado unos pasos.

Ella se detuvo y giró para sonreírle a su vez.

-Comienza el viaje- afirmó, y ambos notaron que ninguno se refería por completo al viaje que estaban a punto de emprender, en ese lugar tan lejos de su casa y hacia un país desconocido.

Retomaron la marcha, lado a lado, con la expectativa alta y con la promesa de que lo que estaba a punto de arribar, serían los mejores años de sus vidas.

* * *

Y así concluye esta historia. Fiel a la costumbre, el capítulo final es el más largo del fic. Espero que haya gustado.

Aclaraciones de último momento: había advertido con anticipación que este fic presentaba la vieja fórmula de "Harry-se-golpea-la-cabeza-y-oh-ama-a-Hermione". Tenía ganas de usarla y la varié lo mejor que pude, respetando a los personajes, y en lo personal quedé muy conforme con el resultado. Ahora es el turno de ustedes de darme su opinión ;).

La última estrofa (de entre todas las que elegí, mi favorita), nuevamente de autoría de Queen, pertenece a la misma canción que usé en el capítulo 2, "I can't live with you".

Agradezco muchísimo los **reviews** dejados en el capítulo 5. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero nuevos comentarios sobre el final... por favor escriban lo que les surja.

Estoy por terminar otro fic de pocos capítulos, va a tener entre 6 y 8, aun estoy viendo. Se va a titular "Todos los caminos conducen a Roma", y tengo preparado un pequeño resumen (si, me promociono a mí misma :P):

_Todos los caminos conducen a Roma_

_Luna predice lo que ocurrirá en el futuro con Harry y Hermione y desata el caos, éstos ocultan un secreto, Ginny demuestra qué tan terrible puede ser un Weasley, Neville intenta evitar involucrarse y Ron no se comporta igual que siempre. ¿Cómo se relacionan todos estos sucesos? _

Al aire en algunos días. Jaja.

¡Gracias por leer!

·Towanda·


End file.
